Un Nuevo Miembro a la Pequeña Familia
by DanhLew
Summary: Ahora que Korra esta embarazada, Mako esta mas que feliz, los dos estan felizes seran padres, esperan a su pequeño con ansias... pero nadie le dejo a Mako un manual para lidiar con la Avatar embarazada. Segunda temporada subida, ahora su hijo vivira grandes aventuras en la ciudad que lo vio nacer... junto a varias verdades que el no esperaba.
1. Sorpresa

_Mako y Korra se han casado, después de que ella regreso de su larga jornada hacia la Nación del Fuego volvió para así casarse con el hombre al que más ama en el mundo, la boda se celebro al estilo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, los invitados eran muchos, pero los más importantes eran algunos nobles y los amigos de la feliz pareja._

_Su luna de miel fue… em… como decirlo… viajaron por todo el mundo en busca de paz, en el viaje Mako conoció a algunos de los maestros de Korra y también a varios amigos que izo ella durante algunos viajes por todo el mundo._

_Ahora ellos viven felizmente casados en la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde ahí vivirán una pequeña parte de su vida juntos, pues planean seguir viajando y vivir en las otras naciones hasta que al final… descansaran en Ciudad Republica._

_Mako estaba más que feliz, ahora estaba casado con la mujer de sus sueños, la alegre y en ciertas ocasiones terca Avatar de ojos azules, pero nadie le aviso a Mako que… esa paz acabaría._

**Sorpresa**

En la casa de la Tribu del Sur de la Avatar, las cosas marchaban muy bien, ella aun viajaba junto a su esposo por problemas del Avatar, sus padres aprobaban el matrimonio de ambos aun que fuesen aun jóvenes –aun que en realidad tienen 25 y 26 respectivamente- les pidieron que tuvieran precaución a la hora de… bueno, ya saben a qué me refiero.

En el interior de aquella casa rebosante de paz la Avatar recién habría sus ojos para ver el sol pasar por las telas de las ventanas de hielo de su habitación, bostezo y parpadeo un par de veces, sintió como unas manos calientes acariciaban su vientre y sonrió.

- Buenos días – volteo ella su vista y encontró los ojos dorados de su ahora esposo.

- Buenos días linda – le dijo él mientras besaba su cuello.

- ¡Basta! – dijo ella entre risas – me haces cosquillas Mako –

El la ignoro y siguió besándole el cuello, ella reía pero luego esas risas desaparecieron y comenzó a sentirse caliente de abajo, hecho un pequeño suspiro y Mako comenzaba a bajar sus manos calientes a causa del fuego control.

- M-Mako… - el izo un pequeño sonido, en señal de que la escuchaba – de-detente, es muy temprano-no –

- No hay problema… tenemos todo el día – el comenzaba a acariciar la parte baja de la Avatar, ella hecho un pequeño gemido – además, lo estas disfrutando… -

El no recibió la respuesta que esperaba, pues vio como una Korra corría a velocidad sobrehumana y llegaba al baño más cercano, lo único que oyó fue como ella comenzaba a vomitar, Mako inmediatamente se levanto y la siguió hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, se recargo en el marco de madera de la entrada del baño.

- Korra… ¿estás bien? – ella siguió tosiendo para sacar así todo el desperdicio, luego negó.

- ¿Tu me ves bien? – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento linda… - se acerco y se sentó a su lado – deberíamos ir a ver a Katara, tiene que revisarte y… -

- No – lo interrumpió, no dijo más y se lavo la boca con un poco de agua.

- ¿No? ¿Estás loca? ¡Acabas de vomitar toda la carne de la semana!

- No te exaltes Mako, fue un… simple mareo nada más –

- ¿Solo un mareo? – el se dio cuenta, de que su propia esposa le ocultaba algo pues no lo miraba a los ojos a la hora de decir las cosas – Korra, linda… por favor, dime la verdad –

- Es la verdad Mako, lo juro – él sabía que mentía, así que salió rápidamente del baño - ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto ella, la ignoro por unos momentos, se puso todas sus prendas para soportar el terrible frio que había ahora mismo, aun que hubiese sol no daba ni un poquito de calor.

- Me visto… - cuando acabo de vestirse se dirigió a la sala de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – el la volteo a ver.

- A pasear… a hablar con Katara… que se yo… - dijo frio, Korra sabía que a su esposo no le gustaban las mentiras.

Mako sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, no era buena mintiendo, sus ojos y acciones la delataban al instante, al ver que Korra no hacia anda para detenerlo se puso el abrigo rojo mas calientito que tenia de su talla y abrió la puerta, una ventisca de nieve entro a la casa dejando que también el frio entrase.

- Nos vemos al ra… -

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

* * *

_**¡De esto es lo que les hablaba! Ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia :D -casi por el capitulo 4- estro tratara sobre los nueve meses de embarazo de la Avatar, donde... bueno, muchas sorpresas para nuestro pobre maestro fuego xD en fin... espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
**_

_**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE: Faltan 4 partes MAS! ;3  
**_

_**¿Dejaran un review?  
**_


	2. Problemas con el Agua

_**Wow! nunca pense que varias personas leyeran esto sdfdasfd me alegra saber que a muchos les gusto, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, al ver que a tanta gente queria ya el siguiente capitulo decidi seguir trabajando en el y aqui lo tienen! :D**  
_

_**En realidad planeaba que este capitulo fuera mas corto pero el tema de este capitulo se izo mas largo dsadfsd, disfrutenlo  
**_

* * *

_Después de que Korra le contara a Mako sobre su estado, este grito a los cuatro vientos. Después de todo, seria padre… ¡Padre! No lo podía creer, la noticia llego rápidamente a oídos de los padres de Korra y a los oídos de sus amigos, los felicitaron obviamente y Senna estuvo más que emocionada por tener ya a su primer nieto en brazos._

_Las pequeñas maestras aire discutían sobre como vestirán a la bebita hija de Korra y Mako, a nuestro maestro fuego no le sorprendió que Katara ya lo supiese antes, ella le dijo la maravillosa noticia de su estado unas cuantas semanas antes pues Korra se sentía mal y no quería preocupar a Mako. Bolin… bueno, comenzó a gritar "¡SOY TIO!" creo que ya se imaginaran lo demás que izo._

_Ahora Korra tiene tres meses de embarazo, el pequeño bulto comienza a hacerse un poquito más grande, claro que las hormonas iban de aquí para allá. _

**Problemas con el Agua**

La gran ventisca de nieve arrasaba todo el Polo Sur, los ciudadanos estaban escondidos en sus casas, los maestros agua ayudaban a algunos ancianos que no podían entrar a su casa por causa de la nieve que trajo la ventisca, así era en aquellos lares casi todos los días, aun que hubiera sol las cosas se ponían feas.

Naga, la perra-oso polar estaba en camino hacia su hogar con cierta persona arriba de ella, Korra estaba más que abrigada y en su regazo llevaba un pequeño bulto cubierto por sabanas.

- Ya casi llegamos… - dijo ella mientras acariciaba el bulto en su regazo - ¡Vamos Naga!

Naga apresuro mas el paso, sus zancadas eran cada vez más grandes y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de Korra.

- Nos vemos amiga – dijo Korra mientras llevaba en manos el bulto, Naga la acaricio la cabeza con su hocico y salió corriendo hacia las montañas.

Korra entro con cuidado a la casa, pudo oír como Mako iba a ver quien entraba aun que él sabía que era su esposa la que había llegado, se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura, le sonrió y le mostro el bulto pequeño.

El arqueo la ceja en busca de respuesta por parte de ella, tenía la curiosidad de saber que era, ella estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el pequeño bulto se removió de los brazos de Korra y la manta cayó al suelo al igual que el ser que estaba ahí. Mako observo con sus ojos dorados a la pequeña cría de oso-perro polar que se encontraba correteando por toda la casa de la feliz pareja.

- Pero que… -

- Al parecer Naga también nos tenía una sorpresa – dijo ella mientras reía al ver como el pequeño mordía las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto anteriormente – Salí a buscar a Naga esta tarde y la encontré en una cueva con el pequeño entre su pelaje –

El pequeño se acerco a Korra y le chillo para que lo acariciase, ella le sonrió para luego acariciarle la cabeza, Mako aun estaba sorprendido pero ya tenía las palabras en la mente, las palabras que le quiere decir a Korra sobre este asunto.

- Es muy pequeño apenas y creo que… -

- Korra… - ella lo miro, el pequeño corrió por toda la casa de nuevo alejándose de la pareja.

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos quedárnoslo –

- ¡¿EH? ¿Po-Porque no? – pregunto ella confusa, el suspiro y se acerco a su mujer para posar una de sus manos en el pequeño bulto que estaba en su vientre.

- Por el bebe… - ella izo un puchero – piensa linda, el pequeño de haya… - señalo al oso-perro polar que estaba mordiendo una de las patas de la mesita de centro de la sala principal – crecerá y cuando nazca nuestro bebe… lo verá como un bocadillo –

- Pero Mako es hijo de Naga, no nos hará nada – ella seguía insistiendo, Korra podía sentir como sus hormonas se alborotaban.

- No linda, no podemos correr el riesgo -

- Pero Mako… -

- Korra por favor, no lo hagas más difícil… -

- Pe-Pero –

- ¡No Korra!

Korra ahora estaba enojada, con un poco de agua sacada de las paredes de hielo mojo la cabeza de Mako, se pudo ver como se evaporaba gracias al fuego control del esposo de la Avatar. La volteo a ver y la encontró con el ceño fruncido.

Ella volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez su objetivo era su bufanda, la seco y la miro, sus ojos azules brillantes lo miraron con enojo, él sabía que si hacia enojar mas a Korra seria dañino para el bebe así que mejor se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Pero comenzó a sentir algo en su entrepierna, una sensación fría y… ya sabía que había pasado, su esposa la Avatar lo había mojado con agua control.

- Tranquila linda – le pidió con calma pero ella en vez de hacerle caso lo mojo de nuevo, pero esta vez en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Ese pequeño podría morir si no lo cuidamos Mako!

- Naga lo cuidara Korra –

- ¡Los osos-perros polares solo cuidan a sus crías a los pocos meses de nacer!

- Linda… -

- ¡¿Y tú quieres dejarlo ahí solo en el frio hielo? ¡No puedes dejarlo!

- ¡Korra! Tranquila – ella paro de gritar y lo miro con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Tranquila? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

Mientras ella gritaba y maldecía a Mako el pudo notar como algunos temblores se producían en el lugar, volteo a ver al pequeño oso-perro polar y noto que el pequeño se estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa de centro, volteo a ver al techo y noto que empezaba a derretirse, entro en pánico, si Korra no se tranquilizaba no tendrían lugar donde pasar la noche y podrían llegar a morir por el frio.

- Linda, tranquilízate por favor –

Pero ella no le izo ni el mas mínimo caso, el lugar seguía temblando y si ella seguía así podría entrar en estado avatar y lo peor de todo este caso es que… el pequeño bebe podría salir lastimado o podría… Mako se entristecía de tan solo pensar sobre que le podría pasar a su futuro hijo o hija.

- ¡Korra!

- ¡¿Qué? – grito ella mientras aun temblaba.

- ¡Piensa en el bebe!

La morena de ojos azules brillantes paro de gritar y sus ojos se abrieron como dos pares de platos, su ceño pasó a uno de tristeza y con sus manos toco el bulto en su vientre, Mako noto como el pequeño oso-perro polar salió de su escondite, la casa había parado de temblar y todo estaba normal como antes.

- Mami no volverá a gritarle a papi… - Mako sonrió con ternura al oír como Korra le hablaba a su bebe.

Se acerco a ella y le beso su frente, Korra lo miro a sus ojos dorados y sus labios se juntaron en un beso, al separarse Mako acaricio el vientre de su esposa y los dos sonrieron, el pequeño había pateado, la cría de oso-perro polar corrió tras Korra y ella lo cargo.

- Tengo que ir con Naga, le prometí que lo regresaría lo más pronto posible –

- Esta bien – los dos se dieron un beso antes de que ella partiera.

* * *

**_¡Y aqui lo tienen! :D ¿que les parecio? a mi en realidad me gusto xD lo que causa una pequeña cria de oso-perro polar (?) muy protno las otras tres partes y tal vez un epilogo o.o si, el anterior era un prologo :)  
_**

**_¿Dejaran un review?  
_**


	3. Cuando Este Celosa… Hay Que Rezar Por Qu

_Poco tiempo después de aquel accidente, decidieron mudarse al Reino Tierra, para que así Korra estuviera relajada, la pareja se sorprendió al oír que Bolin y Asami estaban planeando casarse, eso fue bastante impresionante pero no evito que los dos se sintieran muy bien por ellos._

_A los pocos días recibieron varios regalos del Rey del Reino Tierra, el cual les deseaba lo mejor para el bebe de la Avatar de ojos azules brillantes, ya ahora han pasado dos meses desde aquel pequeño accidente y no ha pasado nada, ahora que Korra tiene cinco meses de embarazo el bulto se hacía cada vez mas grande._

_Ellos ya esperaban el día en que tuvieran al bebe en brazos, abrazarlo y darle cariño, pero mientras tenían que esperar, ahora el padre primerizo de ojos dorados tenía que soportar las hormonas que estaban a flote de su esposa._

**Cuando Este Celosa… Hay Que Rezar Por Que No Sea Maestra Tierra**

En el parque de Ba Sing Se ahí estaba Korra, observando el hermoso amanecer que se podía apreciar cada día. Estaba esperando a su esposo Mako el cual fue a comprarle un poco de helado a su mujer, los antojos de la Avatar comenzaron a ser mas rutinarios desde que el Rey Tierra envió canastas con golosinas de todo tipo a lo cual, al bebe le encantaron.

La Avatar acaricio con gentileza su vientre y comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja, podía sentir como el bebe se sentía feliz al oír la voz de su madre, esa era una experiencia hermosa para Korra, tener una vida en su interior para ella y para varias mujeres… no era capaz de ser comparado con otra cosa.

- Linda… - Korra volteo a ver a su marido el cual estaba detrás de ella con los dos helados en mano – aquí está tu helado –

Ella lo acepto con gusto y comenzó a lamerlo, se lo disfrutaba y podía sentir como el bebe también lo disfrutaba también, Mako la tomo de la cintura y la acerco él, ella gustosa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y el la suya en la cabeza de ella, observaban juntos el amanecer.

Que mejor que mirar un hermoso paisaje junto a la persona que amas en todo el mundo.

Cuando el amanecer dio paso a la noche los dos decidieron regresar a su casa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pues así Korra estaría tranquila y no tendría ningún problema como el que sucedió en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Se acabaron sus helados y caminaron por las calles que aun estaban llenas de gente, las personas conocían a la Avatar, la saludaban con una reverencia pero otras la ignoraban aun que eso no le afectaba a Korra, las mujeres que no sabían nada sobre el Mako se le quitaban mirando como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Aun que eso Korra no lo podía negar, cada mujer que pasaba no despegaba los ojos del maestro fuego, pero el solo tenía ojos para su esposa embarazada que ahora estaba empezando a enojarse con todas las chicas que se comían con la mirada a su esposo.

Y en un dos por tres una chica de lindos ojos dorados y cabellos negro se acerco a Mako, era igualita a él solamente en ojos y color de pelo, con rapidez se puso al lado de Mako empujando un poco a Korra, ella estaba atónita con la forma de ser de aquella chica.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de Te conmigo? – pregunto ella, pero Mako la miro con una sonrisa sincera.

- Lo siento peor estoy ocupado – Korra suspiro aliviada.

El maestro fuego estaba a punto de regresar al lado de su esposa pero la chica lo tomo del brazo jalándolo lejos de la Avatar, la miro un tanto confundido.

- Solo te robare unos minutos – en eso noto el estado de Korra – cuando acabemos te dejare de nuevo con tu… amiguita –

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Korra, cuando noto que estaban a punto de irse con movimientos de pies encerró con tierra los pies de aquella chica. Noto que a chica iba a hacer movimientos de tierra pero con rapidez hundió todo su cuerpo dejándola estática.

Se acerco a ella y levanto dos grandes piedras del suelo con sus poderes de Avatar, la chica la miro espantada.

- ¡Yo no soy su AMIGA!... ¡Soy su ESPOSA! –

Mako comenzó a sentir de nuevo que la tierra estaba temblando, estaba sucediendo lo mismo que la Tribu Agua del Sur, tomo a Korra de los hombros.

- Linda, tranquilízate… -

- ¡Y ten un poco mas de respeto! Soy la Avatar –

- Korra… -

- Si te me acercas otra vez…

- ¡Korra! – Ella al fin le tomo atención y miro a su esposo – El bebe… -

Ella reacciono y se dio cuenta de que se estaba propasando con la pobre chica, la libero de su encierro y noto como ella salía corriendo de ahí, le dio vergüenza haber hecho todo ese espectáculo enfrente de varias personas, pero lo que más le importaba era su bebe.

Acaricio su vientre al igual que lo izo su esposo, lo miro a los ojos dorados y juntaron sus frentes para luego sonreírse el uno al otro.

- Lo siento… me sobrepase y yo… - en eso fue silenciada por un beso de Mako.

- No hay problema, aun que… - la miro a sus ojos azul brillantes – deberías estar tranquila, solo tengo ojos para ti –

Se sonrieron y volvieron a dar un beso, volvieron a seguir su camino hacia su casa, todo eso del embarazo alborotaba las hormonas de la Avatar pero eso… no era ningún problema para ella, pero para Mako… bueno, aun le quedaban más sorpresas por ver.

* * *

_**¡Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! Espero y les haya gustado :D no acostumbro a hacer capitulos cortos pero... las tramas de los capitulos son realmente cortas, ademas, con este batalle xD no tenia ni idea de con que cosa se podria enojar Korra y sacar su Tierra Control, pero al fin lo logre fggasfs *-*  
**_

_**Si, la chica esa es maestra tierra pero no pudo superar a la avatar~ muchisimas gracias por los reviews :D me animan a seguir con esta historia, ya solo faltan tres capitulos mas y ya esta :)  
**_

_**Claro que tambien escribire mas historias sobre Korra... en fin, espeor y les haya gustado :D  
**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?  
**_


	4. El Fuego no provoco esas lagrimas, fuero

_Con aquel ataque de celos decidieron vivir en la Nación del Fuego, las cosas se pusieron mejor por así decirlo, hace mucho tiempo que la gente de ojos dorados no veía a una persona originaria de la Tribu del Sur y cuando supieron que era la mismísima Avatar le dieron obsequios de a montón._

_En ello Mako conoció al retirado Señor del Fuego Zuko el cual les dio sus bendiciones, Korra le presento a la hija de Zuko, la nuevo Señora del Fuego y se reencontraron con Iroh II, el no sabía sobre el estado de Korra y la abrazo al instante en que la vio con su embarazo._

_La gente de la Nación del Fuego era muy buena, amable y bondadosa… no había rastros de aquellas personas corruptas que estuvieron en la guerra de los cien años. Ahora la pareja vivía en una pequeña casita de verano que se encontraba en la Isla Ember, cerca del mar, así Korra se sentía como en su hogar, aun que el olor a agua salada no le era muy común._

_Ahora que la Avatar tenía siete meses de embarazo, estaba cada vez más cerca de dar a luz a su bebe, estaban muy emocionados, muy poco y cuando sucediera eso estarían de visita en Ciudad Republica, donde estaban sus amigos._

_Mako estaba feliz, Korra no a tenido un ataque hormonal desde aquella vez en Ba Sing Se… aun que las cosas pueden cambiar durante este séptimo mes._

**El Fuego no provoco esas lagrimas, fueron las Hormonas**

Mako estaba sentado en el patio de su casa, miraba el esplendido mar azul de la Isla Ember, era la primera vez que lo visitaba y ya deseaba con fervor vivir ahí para siempre, pero había a una persona que no le gustaba tanto el lugar, a Korra.

Ahora que su esposa está embarazada a ella no le gusta la arena, al parecer al bebe le gustan los cambios de humor de su madre, a la Avatar le encantaba la arena, la playa y todo eso, pero al bebe no, después de haberse instalado a Korra le empezó a dar asco el olor a agua salada. A nuestro maestro fuego le daba bastante risa ver los cambios de humor de Korra.

- Mako… - el volteo a ver a su esposa, la cual lo miraba con un gran brillo en los ojos – tengo hambre –

El miro hacia la playa donde se encontraban todos los turistas y volvió a ver a Korra, no sabía cómo decirle pero tomo aire y lo escupió.

- No hay ningún vendedor de comida en la playa Korra… - le señalo hacia el lugar lleno de turistas – se me hace muy extraño que no haya nadie – murmuro.

- Pero aun así tengo hambre… - ella le mostro un puchero, Mako la vio y la encontró adorable lo cual provoco un sonrojo en su rostro – Mako, cariño tengo hambre – hace mucho tiempo que ella no le llamaba así, la miro y le mostro una sonrisa.

- Si quieres te doy otra cosa – le mostro una sonrisa picarona y ella se volvió un tomate de pies a cabeza.

- ¡ERES UN MORBOSO!

Corrió hacia dentro de la casa y el solo comenzó a reír por la reacción de su esposa, decidió seguir observando el cielo y esperar a que se le pase el antojo a su morena.

- ¡Joven! – Mako miro hacia la playa y noto que un hombre mayor le llamaba, tenía una canasta en mano y a su lado había una chica casi de la edad de él o la de Korra.

- ¿Qué sucede Señor? – pregunto con cortesía, miro hacia la casa por el rabillo del ojo y respiro aliviado, Korra no estaba ahí.

- Buenas tardes joven – dijo el hombre, se veía que era muy bondadoso – quisiera saber si se le ofrece algo, vera… vendo pastelillos –

El hombre seguía hablando, Mako lo mira atento a todo lo que le decía, era su salvación, le compraría toda la canasta si era necesario, necesitaba todos los pastelillos para que así el antojo de Korra se calme.

No se daba cuenta pero la chica que acompañaba al hombre se le quedaba observando, Mako no traía puesta una camisa o algo parecido, solo tenía un pantalón que estaba roto y le llegaba a las rodillas, el sudor pasaba por su cuerpo ejercitado, honestamente, se veía sexy a los ojos de la chica. Embobada no prestaba atención a la conversación.

- Enseguida le doy el cambio joven… - el hombre le dio la canasta a Mako y miro a la chica, ella despertó de su ensueño y sonrojada se dio cuenta de que el hombre mayor la miraba pícaro – necesito cambio pequeña, no te comas al joven… - lo ultimo lo susurro.

Ella se sonrojo e inmediatamente le dio el cambio para así evitar al hombre, este le dio el cambio a Mako, cuando el de ojos dorados estaba a punto de entrar a la casa el hombre lo detuvo.

- Discúlpeme joven, ¿Cómo se llama?

A Mako no le pareció problema decirle su nombre, el hombre hablaba con honestidad y era muy amable.

- Mako – contesto, el hombre poso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Ella es mi nieta Lin Mai – ella se sonrojo al oír como el hombre la presentaba – quisiera saber si usted joven Mako quisiera salir con ella a dar un paso a la playa, ¿Qué le parece la idea?

Mako estaba a punto de negarlo pero una bola de fuego cayó cerca de los pies de él, los tres voltearon hacia la dirección de la bola de fuego y encontraron a Korra apoyada en la pared con una mano en su vientre y la otra colgaba.

- Ni se te ocurra aceptar Mako – dijo ella enojada, los fuertes celos provocados por las hormonas atacaron de nuevo.

- Linda, no iba a aceptar – ella miro a la chica la cual estaba sorprendida – lo siento mucho señor, ella es mi es… -

- Korra… la Avatar Korra – Mako se dio una palmada en la frente al notar inmediatamente los celos en la voz de su mujer – soy su esposa –

- Vaya, es un gusto conocerla Avatar Korra – el hombre izo una reverencia al igual que la tal Mai – no sabía que era su esposo, pido disculpas jovencita –

Korra miro al anciano y acepto las disculpas, el hombre se despidió de Mako y junto a su nieta emprendieron camino de nuevo hacia la playa llena de turistas.

- Mira Korra, te com… - inmediatamente la canasta fue quemada.

- ¡Ya no tengo hambre! – noto como ella comenzaba a llorar, sabía que ahora se sentía triste, esos cambios de humor lo ponían loco.

- Linda… -

- ¡No me hables! ¡Vete con esa tal Lin Mai! – el se acerco hacia donde estaba Korra y trato de abrazarla, pero recibió un empujón de ella.

- Korra no llores, no iba a aceptar ir con ella –

- ¡Claro que sí!

- No linda –

- ¡Si lo ibas a hacer! – seguía llorando y comenzaba a temblar, el se asusto un poco pero se dio cuenta de que las manos de ella estaban encendidas con fuego – Ahora no me quieres porque estoy embarazada –

Eso izo que Mako inmediatamente juntara sus labios hacia los de ella, e beso fue espontaneo y todos los sentimientos de ellos estaba reflejados en aquel beso, al separarse las manos de la Avatar de ojos azul brillantes dejaron de estar en llamas.

- Yo te amo a pesar de todo y te ame mucho más cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada – poso la mano en el vientre de ella y recibió una pequeña patadita del bebe – jamás te dejaría de querer por una chica así, eres muy importante para mi linda –

Ella mostro un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y le sonrió, se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, un ruido extraño arruino aquel precioso momento, era el estomago de Korra.

- ¿No que no tenias hambre?

- ¡CALLATE!

* * *

**_¡Aqui lo tienen! :D perdon la tardanza xD es que se me fue el internet y pues en ese tiempo libre que tube pues... me puse a escribir los siguientes capitulos, les dire una cosa, el siguiente capitulo es a mi parecer el mas intenso! ;D ya veran por que... muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :D bueno... eso es todo, solo dos capitulos mas! :D  
_**

**_¿Dejaran algun review?  
_**


	5. Hoy el Aire esta… esperen, ¡El bebe ya v

_Pocos días después de aquel momento, después de dos meses más, fueron a visitar a Tenzin y Pema a la Ciudad Republica, ya dejarían de vivir en la Isla Ember pues ya faltarían pocos días par el nacimiento del bebe y querían que este naciera en la Tribu Agua del Sur, ya noto estaba planeado, después de visitar a los maestros aire volverían a la tierra natal de Korra para así recibir al pequeño al mundo._

_Cuando llegaron Bolin y Asami los recibieron con un gran abrazo, la de ojos verdes le contaba a Korra sobre como sucedió su romance con el maestro tierra, Bolin hablaba con su hermano sobre el sexo del bebe, ¿Qué pasaría si es niña? La respuesta estaba clara, todas las mujeres de la familia y amigas estarían como locas. ¿Y si era niño? Bueno… la verdad, no sabían qué hacer si fuera un niño, en la familia de Korra por parte de su padre todas las mujeres son más propensas a tener hijas._

_Bueno, no era un tema que les preocupase tanto, lo único que querían es que el pequeño o pequeña naciera, Mako estaba ocupado cumpliendo los deseos de su esposa, ya estaba en el último mes de embarazo… esto se pondría bueno para nuestro maestro fuego._

**Hoy el Aire esta… esperen, ¡El bebe ya viene!**

Estaban en los cielos, en Oogie, el bisonte volador de Tenzin quien estaba siendo manejado por la ahora adulta de 18 años Jinora. Les estaba dando un viaje a la feliz pareja sobre la ciudad donde se conocieron pero también se encontraban con ellos Ikki, Meelo y Rohan los cuales tienen 15, 13 y 8 años respectivamente.

- ¡Jinora! – el hermano menor de los maestros aire llamo a su hermana mayor - ¡Quiero ir al baño!

La mayor miro a su pequeño hermano Rohan, que saltaba sobre el bisonte volador, Korra reía por unos chistes que le contaba Meelo y Mako abrazaba a su esposa.

- Ya vamos a llegar Rohan, aguanta un poco mas… - le decía serena su hermana a su hermanito.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin divisaron con la vista la Isla del Templo Aire, cuando aterrizaron el pequeño maestro aire bajo como cohete, los dos menores bajaron y Jinora le ofreció ayuda a Korra para bajar pero ella se negó.

- Te lo diré otra vez Jinora – la aludida volteo a ver a su amiga – felicidades -

- Gracias Korra -

La Avatar se refería a la flecha azul que se encontraba en todo el cuerpo de su amiga, ahora era completamente una maestra aire, los tatuajes azules lo representaban. Al bajar Jinora, le siguieron Korra y Mako, lo hicieron con cuidado.

Desde una distancia larga los observaba Tenzin, que estaba siendo acompañado por su esposa Pema, ella sonreía al ver como Mako preocupado ayudaba a su esposa a bajar el bisonte volador pero ella quería bajar sola.

- Me recuerdan a ciertas personas… - el miro a su esposa y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La mañana paso volando, Mako les contaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos por las hormonas, los demás reían por la reacción que tomaba la Avatar con ello. Comenzando la tarde Bolin y Asami llegaron para visitarlos y pasar más tiempo juntos, pues mañana se irán a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

- Korra cuéntame… - las dos mujeres, mejores amigas desde hace años hablaban mientras los chicos jugaban con los jóvenes monjes - ¿Cómo le pondrán si es niña?

- Lo hemos pensado mucho y… - se llevo una mano al mentón y tomo una pose pensante – la llamaremos Katara… -

- ¿Katara? – la Sato ya sabía de quién era ese nombre y sonrió ante la idea.

- Si, ella es una gran mujer, es mi… heroína, la admito mucho y la quiero como una abuela o algo parecido – Korra acaricio su vientre de gran tamaño y sonrió – antes de que nos fuéramos de la Tribu le conté a Katara sobre esto… se alegro mucho –

- Es un hermoso nombre –

- Lo sé… -

- Pero… ¿Y si es niño? – Korra lo pensó durante varios minutos, ni ella y Mako habían pensado en ello – no saben, ¿verdad? – comenzó a reír un poco al ver la mueca que se formo en el rostro de Korra.

La charla entre las dos amigas fue interrumpida pues llego la hora de que Bolin y Asami debían irse, hoy Bolin entraría en la policía y estaría al cuidado de Lin Bei Fong, prácticamente seria su tutora… y eso no le agradaba mucho a la hija de la bandida ciega.

Bolin le suplico a su hermano que los acompañase, el no quería ir pues debía ayudar a Korra pero ella le aclaro que cinco minutos sin él no le harían daño, así que se despidió de su esposa con un beso para luego irse junto a su hermano y ex novia.

Korra se quedo ahí, en los jardines de la Isla del Templo Aire, viendo como su maestro aire le enseñaba al menor de sus hijos, Rohan resulto ser un maestro aire, un nuevo reto para Pema, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la brisa de los jardines, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Pema se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Korra? – la Avatar dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

- Muy bien, últimamente el bebe no se le ha dado por darme ataques hormonales – Pema solo comenzó a reír – Pema… -

- ¿Si?

- Que… ¿Qué se siente? – susurro Korra pero lo dijo demasiado rápido a lo que Pema entendió muy poco.

- ¿Qué se siente qué?

- Ya sabes… - en ello acaricio su vientre – ser madre – Pema comprendió el punto y sonrió.

- Es la cosa más maravillosa que le puede pasar a una mujer Korra, ser madre es una nueva experiencia, casi un reto… -

- ¿Cómo ser Avatar?

- Exacto, es algo que se quedara grabado aquí – señalo su corazón – y te iluminara la vida, aun que sean muy revoltosos… -

En esa frase paso Meelo en una patineta aire a gran velocidad, alborotando las ropas de las mujeres.

- Aun así – suspiro – los amaras con todo el corazón –

Korra pensó en las palabras de Pema, desde que supo que estaba embarazada toda su atención fue a dar en su pequeño bebé, ya no veía tan importante los cuatro elementos como antes, ahora solo le importaba la seguridad de su hijo o hija. Noto que Ikki y Meelo hacían carreras de patinetas aire, los observo divertida, se uniría a ellos pero podría hacerle daño a su bebe, viro su vista hacia Rohan y vio que este estaba llorando, se había lastimado.

Todos corrieron para ver la herida, ella quería ir a ayudar a Rohan y curarlo para que no le diese una infección, se levanto con lentitud de su lugar, dio unos tres pasos y un fuerte dolor comenzó a atacarla, el dolor se fue después de unos segundos así que decidió seguir su camino pero el dolor comenzó de nuevo pero aun más fuerte, provocando que gimiera con fuerza.

- ¡Korra! – Tenzin corrió directo hacia ella para ver que tenía seguido de sus hijos.

- ¡AAAH!

- Pema – llamo a su esposa que tomaba de la mano a Rohan – ella esta… - en eso Korra grito por el dolor y con ello la acompaño una ráfaga de aire.

Todos miraron el cielo y este se había puesto gris, otra ráfaga de aire vino con fuerza casi tirando a los presentes excepto a Korra, cuando ella gritaba de dolor el aire se sincronizaba con ella.

Pema soltó a su hijo y corrió donde Korra para ayudarla, vio la mueca de dolor de la Avatar, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a volar junto al aire, los lémures voladores se ocultaban en sus hogares y los bisontes aullaban, el clima estaba empeorando y el cielo se ponía aun más gris.

- ¡Jinora! – En ello apareció Jinora y aterrizo con delicadeza cerca de su madre y amiga – Jinora, Ikki ayúdenme a llevar a Korra a dentro –

- Mama, ¿Qué le pasa a Korra? – pregunto Rohan un tanto asustado.

- Meelo y Rohan – señalo a sus dos hijos sin contestar a su pregunta – vayan a Ciudad Republica y vayan por Mako – dejo que sus hijas llevaran a Korra hacia una de las habitaciones, miro el cielo y luego a los ojos grises de su esposo – el bebe ya viene –

En Ciudad Republica se encontraban en la estación de policía Mako y Asami observando con una sonrisa en el rostro como era oficial que Bolin es el nuevo recluta. Lo estaban esperando, pues le acababan de dar su uniforme de la policía y quería ponérselo, al salir izo presumió de sus músculos.

- Este uniforme es… ¡Genial! – grito, Lin salió detrás de él y solo bufo.

- Mañana a primera hora – lo miro fijamente, el tardo en reaccionar y tomo una pose derecha llevándose su mano a su frente.

- ¡Si, Señora!

La mujer mayor le mostro una media sonrisa y se fue dejando a los tres jóvenes solos, Asami corrió a abrazar con fuerza a su prometido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Felicidades cariño – le dijo mientras le sonreía, el la abrazo por la cintura y le sonrió.

- Jamás pensé que llegarías a ser parte de la policía hermano – Asami se separo de su prometido para que este abrazara con fuerza a su hermano mayor – ahora tendré que tener más cuidado –

- Tenme miedo hermano – comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho y los dos rieron.

- Tranquilos chicos, podrán pelear luego – comento Asami entre risas – hay que volver a la Isla del Templo Aire, Korra te ah de estar esperando –

- Si, el hombre de la casa – comenzó a decir Bolin.

- Muy gracioso –

Entre risas y chistes, los tres amigos salieron de la estación de policía, ya iban a subirse al auto de Asami cuando el sonido de un bisonte volador les llamo la atención, sobre sus cabezas volaba Oogie con dos maestras aire, cuando aterrizo Rohan salto del bisonte y rápidamente llego donde Mako, Bolin y Asami.

- ¡Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako!

- ¿Q-Que pasa Rohan? – pregunto confundido al pequeño maestro aire que aun no le respondía.

- ¡Meelo! – Asami vio que el chico de trece años le sonreía embobado pero luego se recupero y vio alarmado a Mako - ¿Qué sucede?

- Si, ¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunto Bolin, Mako se estaba desesperando.

¿Y si Korra se había lastimado? No, no podía pensar eso, ella es muy fuerte, una ráfaga de aire azoto todo el lugar de la estación, alborotando las ropas de todas las personas, incluso el pelaje del bisonte se balanceo con las ondas de las brisas.

- ¡¿Es Korra? – pregunto asustado - ¡Meelo!

- El be… -

- ¡KORRA ESTA DANDO A LUZ! – grito desesperado Rohan.

Mako abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, una inmensa alegría lo invadió pero también el miedo, ¿Y si todo saldría mal? Podría pasarle algo a su esposa y aun peor, al bebé, el no desearía perder a las dos personas que más ama en el mundo.

- Vamos – dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

Los cinco subieron con rapidez a Oogie, el bisonte emprendió el vuelo con velocidad, durante el vuelo el aire se izo presente, molestándolos pero no evitando que siguieran con su camino. Cuando divisaron más de cerca la isla Meelo apresuro el paso del bisonte para así llegar a tiempo, Mako estaba nervioso, Asami intentaba tranquilizarlo pero ninguna de sus palabras lo ayudaron, deseaba estar con su esposa, a su lado en esta situación.

- Llegamos – dijo Meelo, Oogie aterrizo en la Isla.

Cuando Mako toco el suelo con sus pies un fuerte grito sonó por todos los rincones de la isla, era el grito de una mujer, el reconoció la voz al instante, era Korra. Corrió con rapidez para estas con su esposa, mientras que Bolin observaba a su hermano con una sonrisa, el aire que estaba a su alrededor se hacía menos fuerte, hasta que dejo de hacerse presente.

- Vaya… el aire hoy esta bipolar – Asami solo rio con el comentario de su prometido.

Mako corría agitado por todos los pasillos del templo, estaba desesperado, ¿Desde cuándo el templo era demasiado grande? Estaba perdido y no encontraba ningún indicio de Korra. Cada vez que encontraba una habitación, para su desgracia estaba vacía. Pero pasados unos minutos encontró un pasillo por donde una habitación salía Jinora con toallas mojadas. En un dos por tres ya atacaba a Jinora con preguntas sobre el estado de su esposa y el de el bebe.

- ¿Dónde Está? ¿Como esta Korra? ¿Y el bebe? ¿Que paso? ¿Están bien?

- ¡MAKO! – Jinora logro llamar su atención – están bien… - suspire y abrió la puerta – te esperan –

Mako observo desde el marco de la puerta una cama donde se encontraba Korra, en su rostro se podía ver la mayor alegría de todas, ser madre, el suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia su esposa… vio lo que ella tenía en brazos… era su bebe.

De piel blanca como la de él y cabello negro, uno diría que es igual a Mako, Korra noto su presencia y le sonrió.

- Mira… - Mako no sabía que decir, estaba estupefacto, no sabía mostrar todos los sentimientos de alegría.

- Es un… - Mako por fin hablo, pero no logro completar la palabra.

- Un niño – Ikki completo su frase, la joven adolescente estaba alegre por ver a la feliz pareja con su bebé.

En ello llegaron los demás, Asami tomo el brazo de Bolin y sonrió ante la hermosa escena, Mako se sentó en una parte de la cama junto a su esposa, la pareja vio al pequeño que ahora mismo bostezaba.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaran? – pregunto Pema, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin saber la respuesta, aun que a Mako le llego una esplendida idea, la mejor para él, puede que le guste a su esposa.

- Hay que llamarlo Chen… - Korra lo miro pensante.

Bolin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Qué pasa Bolin? – pregunto Asami mientras lo miraba preocupada.

- Así se llamaba nuestro padre – Korra al oír eso miro a su esposo.

- Me gusta Chen… - aclaro ella con una sonrisa, miro a Mako y este junto su frente a la de ella, miro a su pequeño – Chen… - el pequeño se removió mostrando una mueca.

Korra le acerco a Mako a su hijo para que lo cargase, el estaba dudando si cargarlo o no pero al final lo izo, fue un poco difícil pero al final lo consiguió, le sonreía a su hijo con alegría. El pequeño Chen se movió en los brazos de su padre y en un instante mostro por primera vez sus ojos.

Azules, un color azul brillante se mostraban en esos pequeños orbes, el pequeño había heredado los ojos de su madre, la piel y cabello de su padre.

- ¡Wow! Tiene los ojos de Korra – Bolin se acerco a ver a su sobrino – Hola, yo soy tu tío BO-LIN – en ello izo una mueca y el pequeño sonrió.

Mako solo comenzó a reír y miro a su esposa que solo reía por lo que dijo Bolin, le mostro un dedo a su pequeño y el la acepto con su pequeña manita.

- Es hermoso… - dijo ella en un susurro a lo que nadie la escucho.

- Igual que tu… - Mako pareció oírla e igual en un susurro le dijo esas palabras – te amo – ella se ruborizo un poco y los dos vieron como el pequeño les sonreía – y a ti también Chen –

- Yo también te amo Mako y a ti también mi niño –

Los dos se sonrieron y comenzaron a mimar a su hijo, entre risas y alegrías ahí estaba reunida toda la familia, los amigos también, era un día perfecto, ahora la familia estaba completa.

* * *

_**¡Miren lo que les traigoooo~! :D por fin! el capitulo "final" ahora que Korra dio a luz que pasara con Chen? pues eso se los dire como sorpresa en el epilogo :) espero y les agrade como escribo la historia de Mako y Korra~ :D bueno... ahi se los dejo y les explicare en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?  
**_


	6. Esto no es un Adios

_Poco tiempo después de que naciera Chen, la pequeña familia volvió a la Tribu Agua del Sur, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos con mucho cariño, la despedida entre Mako y Bolin fue algo larga, los dos se querían demasiados y ahora el maestro tierra era el padrino de Chen. Juraron verse de nuevo, no sabían cuándo, pero esperarían ese día ansiosos._

_Cuando llegaron al helado polo sur, Senna abrazo con fuerza a su hija y comenzó a darle cariños a su primer nieto, Tonraq izo lo mismo pero un poco menos visible. Los dos estaban felices, aquel día también le mostraron a Katara a su hijo, ella bendijo al pequeño. Algunos meses después de su nacimiento la pareja recibió la noticia de parte de Katara de que tendrán de nuevo un bebe, ellos alegres lo festejaron y el pequeño Chen juro ayudar a su mami a cuidar a su hermano o hermana, tierno._

_Korra y Mako hablaron con Katara a los pocos meses de estar embarazada, le preguntaron que si aceptaba ser la madrina de su bebe, lo único que izo nuestra maestra agua fue sonreír con ternura y abrazar a su pupila. Acepto con gusto._

_Pasaron los nueve meses y el bebé nació, una niña llego al mundo de la Avatar y del Maestro fuego, ellos la recibieron con gusto y su hermano mayor también, Chen estaba alegre, ahora tenía a alguien con quien jugar y claro, la cuidaría. Pero desgraciadamente… Katara falleció tres meses antes de que su ahijada naciera, Korra y Mako decidieron seguir con la idea de ponerle a su pequeña Katara y así fue._

_Ahora han pasado dos años desde que nació su primer hijo y las cosas iban bien para los dos, hasta que una noticia llego a sus oídos._

**Esto no es un Adiós**

Mako y Korra caminaban por la profunda nieve, era un día soleado pero no alumbraba demasiado pues unas nubes grises comenzaban a crease en toda la Tribu. Ellos iban tomados de la mano, observaban como dos pequeños jugaban en la nieve mientras se dirigían a la casa de sus abuelos.

¡Katara! Ten mucho cuidado… ¡Chen! No mojes a tu hermana – gritaba Korra preocupada, Mako solo sonrió.

No te preocupes Korra, estará bien… no creo que Chen le haga daño – abrazo a su esposa por el hombro y al final de aquella frase rio, sabía que su hijo amaba a su hermanita.

Pero recuerda que Katara se enferma muy fácilmente – le recordó, el abrió sus ojos al oír eso y volteo a ver a sus hijos.

¡Chen, no mojes a tu hermana!

Korra solo comenzó a reír, el pequeño Chen de ojos azules brillantes poseía la capacidad de controlar el agua, cosa que heredo de su madre. Ella seguía riendo cuando noto que los pequeños se acercaban corriendo donde ellos, ya estaban cerca de la casa de sus padres y sabia que sus hijos les preguntarían algo.

¿Ya vamos a llegar? – pregunto el pequeño de ojos azules – me duelen mis pies – los señalo.

Korra solo rio, ver a su hijo reclamarle era divertido, hacia toda clase de meucas cuando sentía algo, expresaba demasiado sus sentimientos, casi como Korra. Mako tomo en brazos a su hija de un año y la pequeña se empezó a chupar el dedo.

No te chupes el dedo princesa – le dijo Mako, la pequeña lo miro a los ojos.

La pequeña Katara tenía la piel obscura y cabello castaño como Korra, poseía los ojos dorados de su padre maestro fuego. Ella refunfuño, no quería dejar de chuparse el dedo.

Katara… - Korra le replico a su hija, ella izo un puchero y dejo de chuparse el dedo.

Muy bien – Mako acaricio el rostro de su hija y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

¡Mami, Papi, miren!

Los dos voltearon hacia donde Chen indicaba y Korra sonrió al ver dos figuras de animales acercándoseles, una figura era grande y la otra era del tamaño de su hijo. Korra corrió hacia la figura y abrazo su cabeza, era Naga, que venía acompañado de su cría de cachorro.

Cuando Mako prohibió que se quedara el pequeño oso-perro polar lo dejaron junto a Naga, los dos pensaron que a los pocos meses lo dejaría solo en la tundra, pero no fue así, en cambio la osa-perra polar lo siguió cuidando.

Hola Naga – la nombrada lamio a su dueña, Korra pudo sentir como algo jaloneaba sus ropas y volteo a ver hacia el pequeño – mucho tiempo sin verte – acaricio su cabeza.

El pequeño oso-perro polar corrió donde los demás, dio círculos alrededor de Mako lo que provoco un pequeño susto en Katara, el la consoló pues comenzó a llorar por el susto que le metió el pequeño.

Wow… - exclamo Chen mientras se acercaba al pequeño de pelaje blanco – eres de mi tamaño – dijo asombrado, sonrió y abrazo al oso-perro polar a lo que la criatura movió la cola alegre – te llamare… ¡Tuk!

Tuk comenzó a aullar alegre y corrió en círculos alrededor de Chen, el solo reía sin parar y comenzó a seguir a su "mascota". Korra se acerco a su esposo seguida por Naga y siguieron el camino hacia la casa de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron, Tonraq y Senna los recibieron felices, Tonraq cargo a su nieto y comenzaron a hacer un saludo secreto que ellos mismos se inventaron, hasta la maestra Katara que ahora descansa en paz diría que a Tonraq le agrada más su nieto que su yerno. Senna abrazo a su hija y yerno por igual, cargo por unos momentos a la pequeña Katara la cual luego se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que había llegado a su destino, los cuatro adultos que se encontraban en la casa estaban hablando de anécdotas, Naga estaba echada fuera de la casa, claro, estaba cerca de su dueña y amiga. Mientras tanto que Chen, Tuk y Katara estaban dormidos en una de las habitaciones, Chen dormía junto a su nuevo amigo Tuk y Katara dormía al lado de oso-perro polar.

¡HAHAHAHA! – la monótona carcajada de Tonraq sonaba en toda la casa, de puro milagro no despertaba a sus nietos.

¡Papa! No te rías – reclamaba Korra con un rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Perdóname mi niña, pero… ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría? Es increíble que te pusieras celosa por pequeñeces –

Mako les estaba contando a sus suegros sobre lo sucedido en el embarazo de Chen, lo que más causo gracia fue en los momentos de celos causados por las hormonas, Korra hacia pucheros como niña chiquita mientras oía a su padre reír, Senna reía en silencio, a veces su hija podía ser realmente graciosa.

En ese momento de alegría la puerta de madera sonó con rapidez, tres toques bastaron para que Tonraq fuera a abrir la puerta a la persona responsable. Al abrirla se dejo mostrar el cielo nocturno, ¿tan rápido había pasado la tarde? Pensó él, luego se dio cuenta del hombre con trajes rojo que temblaba por el frio.

¡Discúlpeme! – todos miraron por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre de trajes rojos entraba temblando a la casa de hielo – pase por favor y tome una taza de té… -

G-Gra-Gracias – eso fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre hombre –

Ya después le dieron una taza de Té, lo cual el disfruto, cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente bien decidió hacer su cometido.

Vengo a darle un mensaje a la Avatar Korra y al maestro Mako – los dos se sorprendieron un poco – pero primero lo primero… es un honor estar ante su presencia Avatar Korra – izo una reverencia mientras estaba arrodillado.

El gusto es mío – contesto con cortesía – ahora, ¿nos podría decir el mensaje?

Claro… - en ello saco un pergamino de su abrigo – vengo en nombre del General Iroh II, provengo de la Nación del Fuego –

Eso supongo… - susurro Mako con sarcasmo, al parecer el hombre no lo oyó.

¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Korra, el hombre negó.

Esto es un presente por parte del General… - en ello de su mochila saco un paquete de gran tamaño y se lo entrego a Mako – me dio indicaciones de que lo abriesen justo cuando los mencione en el pergamino –

Vaya… - hubo un momento de silencio.

Es hora de irme –

¿Tan pronto? – pregunto preocupada Senna – podría enfermar –

No lo creo… vengo junto a maestros fuegos y me dan calor –

Entonces… - comenzó a decir Tonraq - ¿Por qué estaba temblando hace unos momentos si viene con maestros fuego?

Por una apuesta… - suspiro – fue un gusto Avatar Korra – izo una reverencia y salió con rapidez de la casa de hielo.

Los cuatro miraron el paquete y el pergamino con curiosidad, Mako alentó a su esposa a que leyera el pergamino en voz alta, ella asintió y lo abrió, su voz comenzó a decir las palabras del mensaje.

"_Buenos días amigos, yo y mi familia les mandamos saludos desde la Nación del Fuego, hace dos años que no los veo, deseo tanto volver a reunirnos pero… este no es el motivo del mensaje. No sé si lo han sabido por ambos polos pero hay una secta en la Nación del Fuego… _- Korra paro por unos momentos y miro a su esposo preocupada, luego siguió leyendo - _… No sabemos muy bien quienes son o de donde provienen, pero de una sola cosa estamos seguros… tienen una conexión con los Igualitarios, sé que es difícil de creer pero poseen las mismas armas y maquinarias que ellos, mis oficiales comienzan a pensar que es Amon pero sabemos que el murió hace años. No sabemos quién es su líder y estamos investigando eso, pero cada vez se hacen más fuertes, ahora tienen como cuartel general la Isla Ember… lo original del mensaje es que se les necesita a ambos aquí cuanto antes, se hacen más fuertes cada día y ya he perdido a muchos hombres, necesitamos de la Avatar y del maestro Mako… _–

Korra para por un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, una nueva amenaza había nacido y ella no estaba percatada de ello, se sentía devastada, no hacia bien su trabajo como el Avatar. Mako noto el sufrir de ella y la tomo del hombro para acercarlo a él. Ella respiro hondo y prosiguió;

… _Sé que ahora están cuidando de sus hijos, comprenderé si no pueden venir pero… mantenemos la fe en que logren llegar… _- ese parecía el fin del asunto, debían ir cuanto antes a la Nación del Fuego para ayudarlos, Korra vio que había mas y siguió leyendo - _… Estos son obsequios para sus pequeños, una espada hecha a mano por los mejores herreros de la Nación del fuego y echo de los mejores materiales que uno puede conocer para el joven Chen, claro, se le podrá utilizar cuando cumpla la edad necesaria… _- Mako abrió el paquete y exactamente, una espada se encontraba ahí, majestuosa y reluciente - _…Para la pequeña Katara le he obsequiado un collar con el símbolo de la nación del fuego, era de mi bisabuela Ursa y quisiera que ella lo tuviera… _- en ello Mako saco un pequeño collar con un dije de piedra donde ahí venia el símbolo del fuego – _eso es todo, los esperamos chicos… se despide: El General Iroh II y heredero de la Nación del Fuego, posdata… ¡hace dos días nació mi tercer hijo! ¡Soy padre de nuevo! _

Y ahí la carta dio final, los dos se sentían felices al saber que su amigo era padre una vez más pero otra cosa los incomodaba… el asunto del viaje, eso incluía dejar a sus hijos, sabían que Tonraq y Senna los cuidarían pero… ¿separarse tan rápido de sus dos pequeños?

Mi niña… - Senna comenzó a hablar - ¿Qué harán?

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde dormían los pequeños, Chen comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y mostrar sus ojos azules brillantes, se estiro y bostezo con pereza, se dio cuenta de que solo estaban en, Tuk y su hermanita. ¿Dónde están mami y papi? Pensó el pequeño, se levanto de la cama con pieles y comenzó a caminar hacia donde están sus padres.

No tardo mucho para que su hermanita también se levantara, los dos fueron seguidos por Tuk que movía la cola con ganas de jugar. Cuando Chen pudo oír mas claro las voces de sus padres una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, corrió hacia donde estaban y luego se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaban Korra y Mako en la entrada, la ventisca que arrasaba a la Tribu en la noche lograba entrar a la casa, noto los rostros tristes de su mami y luego vio grandes bolsas que por el olor sabía que era comida.

¿Mami? – los cuatro voltearon por la sorpresa, Korra miro a sus pequeños con ternura - ¿Por qué llevas comida en esa bolsa fea? La mochila no sabe comer –

Mako y Korra se miraron por unos momentos y decidieron acercarse a los dos pequeños, el se arrodillo para estar a la altura de sus hijos, ellos lo miraron confundidos y les sonrió.

Chen, cuida mucho a tu hermana ¿si? – el pequeño asintió – jamás se separen, Katara mantente cerca de tu hermano y Tuk… - la pequeña bostezo y luego asintió con pesadez, Mako los abrazo a los dos con fuerza.

¿Papi?... – la pequeña estaba confundida, ¿Qué le pasaba a papi? Se preguntaba ella en su mente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Korra, se arrodillo igual que su esposo maestro fuego y les acaricio el rostro a sus pequeños, Chen se dio cuenta de que su mami tenía los ojos cristalinos, sabía que eso no era bueno y noto como una lagrima rebelde salía de sus ojos.

No llores mami – dijo él mientras limpiaba su mejilla con su pequeña mano – no tienes por qué llorar, no me he lastimado – ella rio y abrazo con fuerza a los dos.

Cuídense mucho, los amo con todo mi corazón… - los siguió abrazando.

Mami, ¿Qué pasa? ¿a dónde van tu y papi? – la pequeña por fin noto que sus padres se marchaban a algún lugar, quería saber por qué hacían todo eso.

Iremos… - se separo un poco de ellos y los vio a ambos - … iremos a ver a algunos amigos… -

¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – Mako se estremeció al oír eso, Tonraq le estrecho la mano a su yerno para luego abrazarlo.

N-No se puede mi cielo… - dijo Korra mientras se entristecía - … solo podemos papi y yo – los volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

¿Volverán pronto… cierto? – pregunto el pequeño, Tuk se acerco a ellos y acaricio la espalda de Korra con su cabeza, ella no sabía que decir, así que omitió esa duda.

Esto no es un adiós… -

Y así, se separaron, lo último que vio Chen fue como sus padres subían al lomo de la osa-perra polar llamada Naga y emprendían un viaje, del cual no sabían si regresarían a jugar con ellos. Tuk lamio el rostro del pequeño y este le abrazo la cabeza, los esperaría, no importa cuánto, sabía que su mami cumplía sus promesas… solo bastaba, esperar.

* * *

_**Les juro... les juro que casi lloro con este final, aqui esta, el epilogo que tanto esperaban, me alegra que a varios les gustase, les dire algo... esto me dio mas ganas de llorar pues oia la musica del final de "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche" me dio mas tristeza, honestamente es algo que me gusto... originalmente Chen seria hijo unico pero mejor decidi por darle una hermanita. Si, Chen se quedara con Tuk (el oso-perro polar)**_

_**Mi idea es seguir el fic, pero ahora todo entorno a Chen y un poco de Katara, em... mejor lo digo asi, todo se centrara en los hijos del nuevo equipo avatar, ahgfhsg solo quiero saber, ¿lo leeran? eso quisiera y si lo haran quisiera que dejasen su opinion en el review :D asi me daran mas animos. En fin... gracias por seguir el fic! lso veremos con las aventuras de Chen! :D**_

_**POSDATA: Hoy fue la comic-con en san diego... y vi lo mejor de Korra! ya quiero ver la segunda temporada y me encanto el poster del neuvo equipo avatar y el viejo! (GAANG! ;A;) cuando vi el poster con Aang y los demas adultos... enserio, grite d ela emocion y casi em caigo de la silla.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	7. Noticias

**¡Hola!**

**Wow! Debo admitir que me alegra bastante ver como siguen comentando este fic, la verdad, me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo y este es un fic que me enorgullece por alguna razón, jamás pensé que lo fuera a terminar.**

**Incluso, he pensado en subir los capítulos de "Nueva Generacion" aquí, pero eso solo lo hare si ustedes creen que es buena idea, su opinión me importa bastante **

**Creo que escribiré un especial de navidad para este fic, donde podremos ver la priemra navidad de Chen con Korra y Mako, ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**En fin, eso es todo, ¡hasta luego!**


	8. La Primera Navidad en Familia

_**¡Hola! les traigo este capitulo especial -que se que dije que subiria en navidad- pero el problema es que no podre subirlo en diciembre o ese dia exactamente, asi que se los traigo a finales de Noviembre :D espero y lo disfruten.**  
_

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS_

* * *

_La nevada en el Polo Sur era más fría que nunca, el aire más intenso y helado… eso solo indicaba una cosa, ¡La navidad de acerca!_

**La Primera Navidad en Familia**

Es un día bastante frio, ha vísperas de la navidad nuestra maestra agua Katara está viendo alegremente al pequeño niño de ocho meses tratando de dar sus primeros pasos. El bebé era nada más y menos que Chen, el hijo primerizo de la Avatar Korra.

El que tantas hormonas provoco en su madre.

Katara se acerco al niño con lentitud y lo tomo en brazos cuando tuvo, Chen al verla comenzó a reír, le encantaba estar con la anciana cuando sus padres no estaban. Comenzó a arrullarlo y a cantarle la canción de cuna que les cantaba a sus hijos hace ya bastantes años.

Miro por la ventana de su iglú y pudo divisar en la distancia una figura de un oso-perro polar con dos personas en su lomo, sabia quienes eran y sonrió.

-Pequeño Chen… - el niño la miro con sus brillantes ojos azules – ya están por llegar.

El pequeño no la entendía pero aun así le sonrió, la puerta del iglú fue abierta dejando ver a Korra y Mako con sus abrigos, además de un árbol –importado de los bosques del Reino Tierra-. Katara al ver a su discípula le mostro una sonrisa apacible y la joven morena se acerco a su sifu.

-Buenas tardes maestra Katara – se inclino en señal de respeto hacia su maestra.

-Ya no hagas eso querida – le entrego a su pequeño que se removía en brazos de la anciana para estar con su madre – tu entrenamiento quedo en el pasado, es hora de que me llames solamente Katara.

-Está bien.

Le sonrió, Chen al estar en sus brazos la abrazo por el cuello y le jalo un poco sus mechones de pelo que resaltaban frente a sus orejas. Le hizo cosquillas en su estomago y el pequeño comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeño? – Korra miraba con una enorme sonrisa a su hijo, el reía por las cosquillas – te extrañe mucho mi Chen.

-Solo nos fuimos dos días – la voz varonil de Mako sonó detrás de ellos dos.

-Cállate Mako, tu también estabas desesperado de regresar cuando estábamos en Omashu – le sonrió a su esposo.

Mako se acerco para abrazarlos por detrás y le dio a ambos un beso en la frente, Chen vio frente suyo una pequeña parte de la bufanda de su padre y la jalo, provocando las dos risas de las únicas mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

-Cuidado enanin – tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo alzo al aire, Chen lo miraba desde arriba riendo – cuando seas un gran maestro fuego ya podrás vencerme.

-Chen será un maestro agua – Mako volteo a verla.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura linda?

-Instintos.

-Si claro – recibió un pequeño golpe en las costillas por parte de su mujer.

Katara miraba con ternura la escena, ambos padres e hijo disfrutaban de estar juntos, como una familia, por un momento recordó sus días de maternidad junto a Aang. Sintió una pequeña lagrima salir de sus ojos pero la desvaneció al instante, pero claro, Korra se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás bien Katara? – le pregunto cuando Mako fue afuera del iglú para ver a Naga.

-Claro querida – le mostro nuevamente una sonrisa – solamente que al verte tan feliz… me recordaste a Aang – Korra se sintió alegre al oír eso.

-Debió ser un padre excelente.

-Y lo fue… - Mako entro a la casa con Chen en brazos – ahora es tu turno de ser feliz – le acaricio el rostro a su discípula.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza –claro, no demasiada- y volvieron con Mako, minutos más tarde comenzaron a arreglar el árbol, decorarlo también fue una tarea fácil, Chen gateaba cerca de él y de vez en cuando trataba de quitar un adorno.

Senna y Tonraq llegaron una hora más tarde, ayudaron con la decoración y la madre de la Avatar ayudo principalmente a las demás con la cena, Tonraq cargaba a cada rato a su nieto, le encantaba estar con él pues a palabras de el Chen era "_Una Korra versión niño" _recordándole sus años de crianza con su hija.

Bolin y Asami no pudieron ir a celebrarlo con ellos, su luna de miel era en esa época y la pasarían en la Isla Ember, claro, en Omashu –un día antes de su viaje a la Nación del Fuego- les entregaron sus obsequios correspondientes. Prometieron que la próxima navidad la celebrarían con ellos en las frías tierras del Sur.

La noche ya estaba presente, todos festejaban alegres durante la cena, los regalos esperaban a ser abiertos bajo el árbol. Chen era alimentado por su madre pero le hacia la vida imposible al no querer su comida.

Senna, Tonraq y Katara charlaban de anécdotas de la guerra de cien años, contándoles sobre los momentos más graciosos con los que paso con su hermano mayor Sokka. Mako miraba divertido a su hijo negándole la comida a Korra. Nunca pensó verla con un niño, ahora mismo era algo imposible hecho posible… y el ayudo a crearlo.

-Ya muy pronto serán las doce… - dijo la anciana – deberíamos abrir los regalos – le sonrió al pequeño que tenía un chiquero de comida a su alrededor.

Los obsequios fueron abiertos, los adultos recibieron principalmente ropa abrigadora para las nevadas siguientes, en cambio Chen recibió juguetes por parte del tío Bolin y la tía Asami. Mientras el pequeño de ojos azules brillantes jugaba con un mini carrito-sato, Mako y Korra estaban a punto de decir una agradable noticia.

-Queríamos… - comenzó a hablar Korra, miro a su esposo – queremos decirles algo.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña? – Senna se veía preocupada, los dos jóvenes rieron.

Mako tomo en brazos a su hijo –que aun seguía jugando con su carrito-, los adultos los miraban con curiosidad y preocupación, dejaban demasiado suspenso en el ambiente. Pero al fin, con una enorme sonrisa, Korra hablo.

-Estoy embarazada… - Mako la abrazo por la cintura.

-Otra vez – concluyo Mako con la frase.

Recibieron abrazos por parte de los tres adultos, Senna no para de llorar y decir _"me estás haciendo vieja mi niña" _Tonraq no paraba de festejar, ¡tendría otro nieto! ¿Qué persona que querría eso?

Katara abrazo a los dos jóvenes maestros y ce acerco al pequeño Chen, que miraba su carrito con curiosidad.

-¿Qué opinas Chen?

Todos ahí sabían que el pequeño aun no sabía hablar, pero al oír la duda de la anciana, el pequeño la vio a sus ojos y comenzó a reír.

-¡Abuela!

La vocecita del pequeño sonó diciendo por primera vez una palabra y no era exactamente mama o papa. Korra y Mako lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y comenzaron a hablar emocionados.

-¡Hablo! – exclamo feliz Mako.

-¡Por los espíritus! – Korra le dio varios besos en el rostro a su hijo que no dejaba de reír.

-Qué lindo es – murmuro Senna a su marido.

Katara tomo en brazos a Chen que no dejaba de decir _Abuela._ Korra miro a su hijo feliz de estar con la anciana, se acerco a su maestra.

-Maestra Katara… - la mujer la vio curiosa – quería preguntarle si… ¿Quisiera ser la madrina de nuestro bebé? – casi la miraba con ojos de cachorro.

Katara sonrió con alegría, asintió y recibió un fuerte abrazo de la joven Avatar.

Ese día de navidad fue muy emocionante, la noticia lo alegro aun más y la primera palabra de Chen fue la que le dio el sabor al pastel. En sí, un hermoso día de navidad.

* * *

_**¡Espero y les haya gustado! :D a mi me gusto escribirlo, adoro a Chen de pequeño, es muy lindo *-* en fin xD, les dejare el link del fic -pues varios me dicen que lo suba- pero decidi dejarlo en su lugar correspondiente :3**_

_******N**ueva **G**eneracion: s/8345318/1/Nueva-Generacion_

_**Comenten el fic, ¡acepto criticas de todo tipo! -incluso tomatazos-**_

_**Ahora los reviews *-***_

_**Tsuki Kuroi: **¡muchas gracias! si, lo triste es inveitable en el fic xD_

_**magaly cherry: **jajajajaja xD serian cinco o seis en realidad(?) xD jajaja me alegro que te gustase, espero y pases a leer la secuela :3  
_

_**dannagreen7: **me alegra que te haya gustado :3 el link de la secuela esta aqui arribita, pasate si quieres ;3  
_

_**AZUKI TAISHO: **¡muchas gracias! :D la verdad yo pienso que soy un asco escribiendo xD si seguiras mis fics, deberias crearte una cuenta ;3 el fanfiction te avisa de los nuevos fics de tus escritores favoritos(?) no se si yo sea una de ellos xD en fin, segui el fic :3 el link arribita  
_

_**VCZMM: **¡jamas dejare de escribir! de eso no te preocupes xD  
_

_**¡Gracias por los reviews! *-* ya los dejo, disfruten de los fics :D**  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Dejaran algun Review?_**


	9. Los Nuevos en Ciudad Republica

_**¡Hola! se que me diran... ¿ahora que haces? pues simplemente hare mejoras en mis fics, este es el capitulo numero uno de "Nueva Generacion" simplemente que lo subire aca, les dire la verdad, se me hace muy innecesario tener dos fics que precisamente hablan de lo mismo asi que... decidi subir la secuela en este fic :-3 y subire los proximos aqui :D**  
_

_**eso es todo, espero que asi sigan leyendo :D**_

_****__LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON, ALGUNOS SON DE MI PROPIA IMAGINACION_

* * *

_Cuando Korra y Mako se fueron de la Tribu del Sur hacia la Nación del Fuego para ayudar a Iroh II. Tonraq y Senna se hicieron cargo de sus dos pequeños nietos y claro, también del pequeño oso-perro polar, conforme pasaban las semanas los pequeños pensaron que sus papis no regresarían, pero Senna les dijo que volverán lo más pronto posible._

_Y así les fue diciendo, después de semanas, meses, incluso después de años, pero ellos dos… sabían que no volverían. Chen al ver que ya había pasado un año de su partida se volvió más frio, no podía soportar ver que sus padres los habían abandonado. Claramente sus abuelos sabían sobre el paradero de sus padres pero ellos le prohibieron contarles sobre ellos o todo relacionado con ellos o simplemente hasta que tuvieran edad. Chen ya no era el mismo niño que expresaba sus sentimientos como antes, la única que era igual era Katara, la cual recordaba muy poco de sus padres._

_¿Sobre sus habilidades? Bueno, Chen mejoro su agua control junto a su abuelo Tonraq, la perfecta relación que tenia con el empeoro al año del abandono de sus padres. Katara resulto ser una maestra fuego, pues a los cinco años incendio por accidente el trineo de sus abuelos._

_Ahora en la actualidad, Chen tiene 18 y Katara 17, Tuk, el oso-perro polar es el inseparable amigo del joven de ojos azules brillantes, cada día que quieren van a cazar por la tundra. Al igual que hoy, pero algo diferente pasaría._

**Capitulo 1**

**Los Nuevos en Ciudad Republica**

Algunos pingüinos socializaban en la tundra del polo sur, estaban tranquilos y nadie los interrumpía en el momento del cortejo, pero a una corta distancia de ellos, ocultos en un pilar de hielo, estaban Chen y Tuk. Estaban de cacería y nada los detendría, el joven maestro agua miro a su amigo peludo y este lo miro curioso.

Ya sabes que hacer Tuk – le dijo a su amigo, el perro-oso polar se sacudió – vamos amigo, no me vengas con que no tienes ganas de cazar – la respuesta que recibió no fue la más favorable.

Su inseparable amigo se hecho en la nieve que los rodeaba, Chen bufo enojado.

Si tu no vas… yo voy – el gran animal solo suspiro, ignorando a su amigo.

Chen tomo en mano su lanza, estaba decidido a llevar hoy a su hogar carne de pingüino, ya estaba arto de la carne de foca que cada día preparaba su abuela. Se dio cuenta de que los pingüinos no lo observaban, no se daban cuenta de su presencia, era la caza perfecta.

Acecho a sus presas y cuando estaba a punto de acorralarlos con agua control, el grito de una mujer arruino el momento, los pingüinos huyeron de inmediato metiéndose al agua, Chen comenzó a refunfuñar enfadado… hoy no habrá pingüino para la cena.

¡Chen! – volteo sin ganas hacia la mujer que la llamaba.

Era su hermana, la cual tenía a su lado a Tuk, ella le hacía señales para que se acercara, bufo fastidiado y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana.

¿Qué quieres? – ella izo un puchero.

Que frio eres Chen – el revoloteo los ojos – adivina… - se movió como una niña pequeña.

¿Qué?

¡Vamos hermanito! Adivina – él lo pensó.

¿Qué?

Agh… - ella empezó a hacer unas muecas extrañas – recibimos una carta… - el alzo la ceja interesado.

¿Una carta?... ¿De quién? – ella saco de su abrigo una carta y ahí lo que la mantenía sellada de todo curioso, era un sello de la Nación del Fuego.

Es… - ella tomo un poco de aire – es de nuestro Papá –

Chen abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Su padre?... ¿después de tanto tiempo? Mientras el trataba de aclarar su mente y mantenerse en calma, su hermana se rasco un poco su mano, cuando logro aclarar su mente le quito la carta a su hermana. Claro, ella reclamo ese gesto, pero su hermano mayor no le izo ni el más mínimo caso.

¡Chen! También quiero leerla yo – puso un puchero, a lo cual el solo bufo y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta.

"_Queridos hijos… se que nos odiaran a su madre y a mí por dejarlos tanto tiempo… bueno, sería más bien todos estos años, pero creo que tienen la edad para saber sobre nuestro paradero, lo he discutido hace varias semanas atrás a través de cartas con Tonraq. Nosotros nos encontramos en la Nación del Fuego, en la Capital… su abuelo les dirá todo lo demás… vendrán a vernos de nuevo… los queremos y amamos, papá y mamá" _– Chen termino de leer la carta y miro el suelo con frialdad.

¿Chen? – su hermana se puso preocupada al ver a su hermano así.

Hasta ahora se dignan de decirnos donde están… - apretó la carta en su mano arrugándola - … hasta ahora quieren vernos… después de abandonarnos… -

Chen, no… - Katara vio preocupada a su hermano, el cual izo el papel una bola y la tiro en la nieve – no es su culpa Chen… deben tener una explicación… -

¡Si la tuvieran nos hubieran llevado con ellos hace mucho tiempo! – volteo a ver a su hermana, su rostro expresaba dolor.

Katara se acerco un poco a su hermano, Tuk con su cabeza acaricio a su amigo, ella poso su mano morena en el rostro pálido de su hermano mayor. Quito algunos mechones de su rostro que impedían ver sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban húmedos.

No llores – le sonrió con ternura.

El dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, ella acaricio su cabeza mientras lo tranquilizaba, todos los que los conocían sabían que ella actuaba como si fuera la madre, aun que él era el mayor Katara le ganaba en la madurez.

En la casa de Tonraq y Senna ellos se encontraban preparando la comida, la mujer mayor que ahora su cabello castaño estaba un poco gris por la edad suspiraba triste. Su esposo la abrazo por detrás para luego darle un beso en el pelo.

Estoy preocupada por ellos cariño – decía Senna mientras se volteaba para ver a Tonraq - ¿Y si nos llegan a odiar después de ocultarles esto?

No te preocupes Senna – le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer – ellos son fuertes y saben perdonar… dales su tiempo –

Senna estaba preocupada, quería demasiados a sus nietos y sabía que si ellos descubrían los secretos que les ocultaron sobre sus padres, esa estrecha relación entre ellos desaparecería. Siendo remplazada por una de odio. Pero ni siquiera llegarían a saber si sus nietos los perdonasen, pues en el puerto de la Tribu Agua del Sur se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas grandes cajas; Chen, Katara y Tuk.

Katara miraba un tanto dudosa a su hermano, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, escapar no era la solución, ni siquiera sabían si llegarían a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Según por lo que oyó Chen, el último barco hacia la Nación del Fuego zarparía en cualquier momento, solo tenían una oportunidad.

Chen, hay que volver – él no le izo el mayor caso a su hermana - ¡Chen!

Shh… calla o nos descubrirán –

Ella iba a volver a hablar pero vio que su hermano corrió hacia dentro de un barco, donde justamente guardaban la carga, vio que fue seguido por su inseparable amigo peludo, ella refunfuño y los siguió a toda prisa, escondiéndose detrás de otras grandes cajas.

Si no llegamos, no te perdonare – el solo expreso una media sonrisa al oír aquello.

Llegaremos… ya verás –

Hubiéramos esperado Chen… esto no está bien… no nos despedimos de los abuelos –

Les enviaremos una carta cuando lleguemos –

Ella no quiso discutir mas con su hermano, observaron como unos hombres gritaban y cerraban la zona de carga de la embarcación, los dos durmieron apoyados en Tuk. El cual se había quedado dormido hace un par de minutos antes que ellos. Así inicio su viaje hacia la Nación del Fuego, aun que… se llevaran una sorpresa.

La noche paso con rapidez, se levantaron de golpe al sentir como el bote paraba en seco, Katara dio vueltas hasta pegarse en la espalda con una caja, no se izo daño, eso es lo bueno. Los dos escucharon como los hombres abrían la puerta que los llevaría a su destino, fueron cegados por una luz blanca, pero eso no les impidió seguir su camino.

Subieron en Tuk, Chen manejaba a su amigo y con una sola palabra el oso-perro polar salió corriendo de ahí, los hombres se alarmaron al ver como un gran animal salía de la zona de carga, uno de ellos casi se cae al agua.

Katara solo comenzó a reír al ver al hombre casi caer, pero no paso ni un segundo para que luego viera con sus ojos la gran ciudad con torres y gente a su alrededor, no era como lo imaginaba, ella imaginaba a gente con ropajes color rojos y edificios del mismo color, algo andaba mal y se dio cuenta de ello al instante.

Chen… no creo que esto sea la Capital – el solo bufo burlón.

Claro que lo es Katara, solo mira a esa gente desalineada y rara – ella le dio un golpe a su hermano en la espalda, el exclamo confundido - ¿Por qué el golpe?

No seas grosero –

El solo revoloteo los ojos, prosiguió dirigiendo el camino, Tuk corría sin parar, quería explorar toda la ciudad que se suponía que era la Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Pero luego para en seco cerca de una tienda, donde había agua. Tiro a los dos humanos sobre él y comenzó a tomar agua como loco.

Tenías sed, ¿verdad amigo? - dijo Chen mientras acariciaba el lomo del gran animal.

Em… Chen… -

El giro su vista para ver a su hermana, que señalaba algo con asombro, el vio en esa dirección y abrió los ojos como platos, frente a ellos se encontraba una estatua de gran tamaño, la cual estaba hecha con la forma de un joven monje.

Katara comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos, estaba enojada, ya sabía dónde estaban, lo vio en algunos libros que tienen sus abuelos, fue con su hermano y lo amenazo con fuego control.

Katara tranquila –

¡¿Tranquila?! ¡ESTAMOS EN CIUDAD REPUBLICA!

Pero quemarme no arreglara nada – en ello tenía razón.

Katara suspiro fastidiada y dejo de amenazarlo, el trato de pedirle disculpas a su hermanita pero en ello se tardaría mucho. Además de que la estaba ignorando, a veces ella solía tener cambios de humor muy drásticos, parecía una mujer embarazada.

Ellos siguieron caminando por las bastas calles de la ciudad, ella iba delante de los tres, no le dirigía la palabra a su hermano. Lo que provoco que cuando cruzara la calle no se diera cuenta de que un automóvil iba a toda velocidad y directamente hacia ella.

¡Katara!

Ella ignoro a su hermano, pero oyó el pitido de la bocina del auto, se quedo estática al ver como el auto ya estaba cerca de ella, el auto trato de frenar pero le fue imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la alejaban de la carretera.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre, muy joven, de ropajes naranjas y era… vaya, calvo, sus ojos eran verde obscuro y tenía un tatuaje en forma de flecha en su cabeza. Ella se sonrojo un poco al notar que él la abrazaba, se separo bruscamente de él y miraba el suelo.

G-Gracias – dijo ella un poco sonrojada, miro por el rabillo del ojo al hombre, el también estaba sonrojado.

No hay de que – él se rasco su calva y la miro – me llamo Rohan… ¿y tú? – el era un poco más alto que ella.

Katara – le sonrió un poco tímida, el abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido, lo cual ella se dio cuenta - ¿pasa algo?

No, solo me acordaba de… -

Pero el fue tirado al suelo por el oso-perro polar Tuk, el no se veía asustado por el gran animal que le rugía sin cesar. Katara preocupada le pidió a Tuk que lo dejase ir pero no le hacía caso, Chen apareció con el semblante frio.

¿Qué haces? – miro a su hermano - ¡Suéltalo! Me salvo la vida –

El no le izo caso a su hermana, se hinco cerca del rostro del calvo y lo miro con seriedad, Rohan lo miro a los ojos azules y le sonrió.

Tengo 26 no le hare nada – dijo él, a apariencia de cualquier persona parecía solo un joven de la edad de Chen… pero para el maestro agua parecía un adulto que quisiera aprovecharse de su hermanita.

Ella es menor de edad –

Soy un monje en progreso – se defendió del maestro agua.

Pero aun así eres un adulto –

¡Chen! - le reclamo su hermana pero la ignoro.

¿Chen?... – Rohan entrecerró sus ojos al decir eso – se me hace familiar ese nombre – susurro para sí mismo.

No es mi problema, vete o le diré a Tuk que te ataque –

¿Tuk?

Entonces el perro-oso polar le gruño con más fuerza, Rohan volteo a ver al gran animal y sonrió con muchas ganas, abrazo la cabeza del animal.

¡Ya recuerdo a quien te pareces! – dijo el calvo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Tuk.

Este solo comenzó a mover la cola en señal de felicidad y dejo de gruñirle, se alejo un poco de él para que se levantase y lo izo, empleando aire control. Chen noto el aire control y miro la flecha que estaba en su cabeza y al parecer en sus manos.

¡Y también me acuerdo de ti! – volteo a ver a Chen y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Chen estaba confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? Se separo de él y lo miro con frialdad, Katara sabía que le haría otra cosa y se puso entre ellos dos, protegiendo al maestro aire.

¡Chen! Ya para – el de ojos azules resoplo y se monto en el lomo de su animal.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Rohan.

Lejos de ti, seguro – le pidió con la mirada que Katara subiera y ella se despidió del maestro aire.

¡Esperen!

Les pidió al ver que el animal estaba a punto de alejarse el, ellos lo miraron curiosos, ¿ahora que quería? Pensaba Chen.

¿Por qué no vienen conmigo al Templo?

Hay que ir – Katara le mostro una sonrisa a su hermano.

El pareció negarse ante la oferta pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermanita acepto, Rohan subió al lomo de Tuk con mucha agilidad, quedando atrás de la maestra fuego, Chen bufo fastidiado, ahora tendría que lidiar también con la "cercanía" de esos dos.

El camino fue algo largo, por así decirlo, de vez en cuando paraban pues el oso-perro polar se cansaba de tanto peso. Cuando divisaron la Isla del Templo Aire subieron a un ferri para así llegar con más rapidez, aun que Chen hubiera usado sus poderes para transportarse más fácil, su hermanita le pidió ir en ferri. Aun que el sabia la verdadera razón de querer ir en ese transporte, todo el camino se la paso hablando con Rohan.

Cuando llegaron los Acólitos del templo les dieron la bienvenida, los atendieron con amabilidad y les ofrecieron sus servicios. Rohan les conto que él vivía aquí con sus padres y que de vez en cuando sus hermanos mayores venían de visita.

Cuando Jinora, Ikki y Meelo tenían la edad suficiente para vivir por su propia cuenta –o básicamente estar casados- se mudaron en los tres templos que estaban solitarios en el mundo. Jinora se quedo en el Templo Aire del Sur donde hace casi un siglo su abuelo nació y creció, Ikki se mudo al Templo Aire del Norte el cual fue un poco modificado por refugiados del Reino Tierra durante la guerra. Meelo en cambio se mudo al Templo Aire del Oeste. Dentro de unos cuantos meses Rohan se mudaría al Templo del Este.

Les presentare a mis padres – dijo él mientras caminaba por los pasillo del Templo siendo seguido por Katara y Chen – mi madre es muy tranquila con eso de las visitas, en cambio mi padre es… bueno, se estresa demasiado – izo una mueca lo cual provoco la risa de la morena de ojos dorados.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación muy grande ahí se encontraba una mujer no tan mayor como se suponía que era, estaba acomodando el comedor que se encontraba en la habitación pero al instante se dio cuenta del la presencia de los tres chicos. Les sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

Rohan, ¿Dónde estabas? – miro a su hijo preocupada – te estuvimos buscando por todas partes –

No te preocupes mama – le sonrió con inocencia a su madre – te presento a unos amigos – volteo a mirarlos igual que la mujer.

¿Amigos? – murmuro Chen un tanto serio.

Ella es Katara y su hermano Chen – la mujer abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero aun así los saludo con una sonrisa.

Es un gusto señora – saludo Katara y noto que su hermano no lo hacía – discúlpelo, no es bueno conociendo gente – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

No hay problema… Llámenme Pema – miro a nuestro maestro agua y sonrió con ternura, el se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

¡Chen! – le reclamo su hermana.

Si los tienes – una voz de niño pequeño sonó en la habitación.

Dos pequeños de cuatro años, con trajes naranjas habían entrado con sigilo a la habitación y saltaban en esta, los pequeños eran igualitos, excepto por sus el color de ojos, uno los tenia grises y otro café. Pema fue a donde los niños para seguir poniendo la mesa.

¡Tío Rohan! – grito uno de ellos y corrió a abrazarle los pies, luego miro a Katara - ¿Quién es esa mujer bonita? –

¿Es tu novia Tío? – pregunto el otro.

Rohan se sonrojo al igual que Katara, se miraron a los ojos pero al instante voltearon a ver a otra parte.

Es una amiga niños – dijo él mientras cargaba a uno de ellos, miro a Pema - ¿Cuándo llego Jinora? – Pema rio al ver que su hijo apenas se daba cuenta.

Esta tarde…cuando no estabas –

Los presentes voltearon a ver a un hombre con barba blanca y trajes naranjas entrar a la habitación, se arrodillo para estar a la altura del comedor.

¿Quiénes son esos chicos? – Pema se acerco al hombre.

Cariño, ellos son Katara y Chen –

El hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, les pidió con la mano que se arrodillaran junto a él, lo hicieron, Katara lo saludo con una sonrisa y Chen… no dijo nada. No le gustaba estar ahí, no era su estilo y ver como Rohan se quedaba mirando a su hermana no le agradaba demasiado.

El hombre se llama Tenzin, es el hijo del ya fallecido Avatar Aang y padre de Rohan y todos sus hermanos, el hombre les conto sobre las tradiciones de los maestros aire, el único interesado en la conversación era la morena.

Según mis abuelos yo fui nombrada en honor a mi madrina ya fallecida – dijo ella al monje de mayor edad.

¿Enserio?

Sí, me contaron que ella le enseño agua control a mi madre… pero hasta ahora sé que ella fue la esposa del Avatar Aang… ¡que genial! ¿no lo crees Chen? – miro a su hermano que estaba a su lado.

Si… wow, que genial – el sarcasmo se notaba al instante - ¿podemos irnos ya?

Em… perdone la actitud de mi hermano, tuvimos un mal día hoy –

¿Un mal día? – Rohan miro a la morena.

Sí, nos escapamos de casa para ir a reencontrarnos con nuestros padres que están en la Capi… - pero Chen le tapo la boca, impidiendo que prosiguiera.

No les digas nuestros planes a extraños –

¡No somos extraños! Sabes Chen… ¡Ya me arte de tu actitud! – Rohan se levanto para ponerse frente al maestro agua.

Rohan… - Pema lo miro tratando así de que se calmase.

¡No, mamá! Tengo la razón – volteo a ver de nuevo a Chen, el cual se levantaba para así estar frente a frente – nosotros te tratamos con la mayor amabilidad y tu nos ignoras por completo –

Simplemente no me interesan sus cosas –

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿No ves que somos los últimos maestros aire en el mundo?! Cualquiera desearía estar en tu lugar –

¡Le daría el puesto a cualquiera!

Chen… - Katara llamo a su hermano – tranquilo –

¡No puedo creerlo! – Rohan bufo fastidiado – ¡Korra estaría decepcionada de ti!

¿De qué hablas?

Rohan había escupido la sopa, sintió como una mano el daba un golpe en su calva y volteo a ver a esa persona. Un mujer de largo cabello castaño y ropas naranjas entro en la habitación, escuchando la discusión, los niños corrieron para abrazar sus pies, uno de ellos empleo aire para saltar a su cabeza.

¡Mami!

Hablas de mas Rohan – Chen pudo ver como una flecha se hacia presente en su frente – mejor calla, ese tema es deber de papá –

¿De qué rayos hablan?

Chen volteo a ver a todos, Katara estaba igual de confundida, Tenzin suspiro estresado, su hijo sí que sabia meter la pata. Miro a ambos jóvenes de la Tribu Agua del Sur que lo observaban en busca de respuestas.

Les resolveré el enigma de sus padres… - la voz serena del monje se izo presente – su padre es Mako, el maestro fuego procedente de Ciudad Republica y su madre… - tomo un poco de aire – es Korra, la Avatar –

Ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, Katara sentía que se desmayaba aun de rodillas, su hermano estaba igual, sentía una alegría al saberlo pero… aun así tenía un odio en su interior al saber que ellos, Mako y Korra o más bien sus padres los abandonaron. Querían mas respuestas, volteo a ver a Rohan que reía nervioso y la mujer que tenia a los dos niños jugando a su alrededor era al parecer Jinora, la mayor de los hermanos.

Em… Bienvenidos a Ciudad Republica – dijo nervioso Rohan.


	10. Los Maestros Tierra

**_Aqui les traigo el segundo de la "siguiente temporada" de este fic, espero y les guste :-3_**

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICKELODEON, LOS DEMAS SON DE MI PROPIA IMAGINACION_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Los Maestros Tierra**

Pasaron dos días, Chen y Katara se hospedaron en el templo, las cosas entre la maestra fuego y el maestro aire iban muy bien… demasiado bien para el agrado de Chen. Jamás había visto a su hermana tan sonriente al lado de un hombre además de él y su abuelo, pero lo que más lo atrofiaba era que el hombre que la traía muy feliz es mucho mayor que ella.

En el segundo día en su estadía en el templo, todos estaban en la gran habitación del comedor, incluso los pequeños gemelos de Jinora –los cuales se llaman Feng y Wei- se encontraban ahí. Aun que de vez en cuando causaban alguna broma lanzando comida entre ellos pero su madre los fulminaba con la mirada y se calmaban. Chen estaba disfrutando de la comida, a su izquierda se encontraba Pema y a la derecha su hermana pero ella no le hacía caso… aja, estaba hablando con Rohan.

Eso sí, había mucho silencio, llegaba a ser incomodo y de vez en cuando sacaban algún tema pero terminaba al instante. Tenzin tomo aire y miro a Rohan.

- Rohan – dejo de mirar a Katara y volteo a ver su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Katara es nueva en Ciudad Republica y necesitara que alguien la cuide… - Chen tomo mucha atención al oír esas palabras, ya sabía que se aproximaba – Ahora tu serás el guía de Katara – Chen se daba golpes leves en la cabeza, tratando de así "despertar" de esa pesadilla.

- ¡Claro!

Rohan estaba feliz, pasaría más tiempo con la morena maestra fuego, sabía muy bien que a Chen no lo agradaba para nada la idea, el también estaría así si tuviera alguna hermana menor. Incluso ayudo a juntar a Jinora y a su cuñado Skoochy cuando estos apenas tenían 19 años.

Sonrió para sí mismo, el estaba feliz, pero nuestro maestro agua maldecía al calvo menor con todas las palabrotas que conocía. No le agradaba, aun que fuese vegetariano, monje en desarrollo y maestro aire; le daba mala espina. Tenzin tomo un sorbo de su te de jazmín.

- Jinora – la nombrada dejo de calmar a sus hijos más pequeños y miro a su padre.

- ¿Si?

- Tú serás la guía o protectora de Chen, ahora él es tu responsabilidad, necesitara de alguien que lo ayude… -

Jinora no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, Chen bufo fastidiado. El no necesitaba un "protector" para estar ahí, podía cuidarse solo, después de todo… es un buen maestro agua, podía golpear a cualquiera.

La única maestra aire presente frunció el ceño y bufo fastidiada, el de ojos azules brillantes se sorprendió, pensó por un momento que ella estaría de acuerdo como Rohan. Pero se notaba al instante que a ella no le agradaba la idea.

- No – Tenzin se puso rojo por la cólera que lo estaba invadiendo, haciendo reír a Rohan y a los demás un poco.

- ¿Qué dijiste jovencita?

- Dije que no – el monje de barba blanca se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, uno podría jurar que casi salía lava de su cabeza – tengo que entrenar a Feng y Wei, no puedo cuidar a ese mocoso – Chen dejo de reír de la apariencia del monje de mayor edad y volteo a ver con enojo a la mujer de ojos castaños.

- ¡No soy un mocoso!... – se defendió, volteo a ver hacia otra parte y sonrió divertido ante lo que pensaba – vieja –murmuro y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triunfante pero Jinora lo escucho perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – aun que ya sabía lo que murmuro el joven, pensó por un momento que él se arrepentiría de lo que dijo, no fue así.

- VI-E-JA –

Una pelea –por una ridiculez- iba a comenzar mientras cenaban, Tenzin ya no aguantaba tanto alboroto, nunca pensó que Chen seria así… pero era predecible su carácter, es hijo de Korra después de todo. No le gustaba a ella que la ayudasen con cosas que ella tomaba como menos importantes, era de suponerse que Chen fuera así. Tiene la apariencia del tranquilo Mako joven pero el carácter y personalidad de una joven Avatar Korra.

Los pequeños gemelos con el don del aire jugaban un poco con la comida empleando su aire control, no le tomaban mucha importancia a la pelea donde su madre discutía. Tenzin dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa llamando así la atención de Jinora y Chen.

- ¡Basta! Jinora pareces una mocosa, mantén la cordura y Chen… cálmate –

Jinora solo refunfuño y volví a comer de su cena, Chen solamente se mantuvo serio, a los pocos minutos después se fue diciendo que ya no tenía hambre. Tenzin bufo fastidiado, en definitiva, el se parecía mucho a Korra en su juventud.

Mientras tanto, Chen salió en busca de Tuk, su inseparable amigo el cual se encontraba durmiendo en el gran jardín de la Isla. El gran animal al ver a su humano comenzó a mover la cola por la felicidad, Chen acaricio su pelaje blanco y subió a su lomo.

- Vamos a dar un paseo Tuk… - el perro-oso polar le aulló en forma de contestación.

No fue necesario de un ferri pues Chen empleo sus habilidades de agua-control para transportarse hasta la gran ciudad, la gente al verlo salir del agua no izo nada, siguieron actuando como todos los días, cuidándose de ellos mismos.

Los dos amigos comenzaron su paseo, observando los puestos, las grandes estatuas que adornaban las calles, una de las que le llamo la atención fue la de la comisaria, donde a simple vista de todos se podía ver la estatua dedicada a la héroe de guerra y primera maestra-metal, Toph Bei Fong.

- Me pregunto que se sentirá ser maestro tierra… - se dijo para el mismo.

Desde hace varios años le había llamado la atención el control de aquel elemento, ¿Cómo supo de el? Gracias a uno de los libros que poseen sus abuelos, donde se relata la historia de la tierra-control y sus derivados. Miraba a todas las personas entrar y salir de aquel gran lugar, algunas lloraban y otras no decían nada, solo se mantenían calladas, la curiosidad de entrar invadió a Chen, lo que decidió calmar con su decisión de entrar.

- Ahora vuelvo amigo… - Tuk solo hecho un pequeño chillido, no le agradaba la idea de que entrara a aquel lugar – no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo echare un vistazo.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, no dejaba de ver a su alrededor, es la primera vez que está en una gran ciudad y para él es muy diferente a la ciudad de hielo del Polo Sur. Al estar ya tan cerca de la entrada no se dio cuenta de que una figura femenina se tropezó en una de las escaleras, cayendo sobre él.

Al abrir los ojos con dolor se encontró con una chica de cabello largo color negro, ojos verdes resplandecientes y al parecer era de su edad. Al encontrarse las dos miradas los dos se sonrojaron con fuerza al ver en la posición en la que estaban. Ella se encontraba sobre él, en una posición comprometedora lo que provoco que las personas alrededor los miraran de mala forma y pensaran de igual forma.

- L-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba – comenzó a hablar la chica de cabello negro, se levanto con rapidez y le ofreció su ayuda a Chen.

- No te preocupes… - el estaba nervioso de la misma forma, pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos de esa chica – fue mi culpa – ella se le quedo mirando y le ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

- Me llamo Dia – el acepto el saludo.

- Yo soy Chen, mucho gusto.

El no pudo evitar sonreírle pero Dia solo observaba curiosa los ojos azul brillantes de Chen, el se dio cuenta y le mostro una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

Ella se sonrojo y volteo a ver hacia otra parte, para evitar la mirada del hijo de la Avatar. Ella le iba a hablar pero un hombre con traje negro la llamo desde un sato-mobil lujoso, ella le pidió disculpas al hombre y volteo a ver de nuevo a Chen.

- Perdón pero tengo que irme – le dijo bastante apenada – fue un gusto conocerte.

- Igual, hasta luego Dia – ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y se fue junto al hombre de traje en el Sato Mobil.

El siguió emprendiendo su camino hacia la comisaria, donde al entrar vio a varias personas hablando con policías maestro-metal, lo que le impresiono fueron los trajes de metal que poseían, el siguió curioseando el lugar nuevo.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión que se encontraba en las calles de los ricos de la ciudad, el mismo sato-mobil de hace unos momentos se estacionaba frente a la mansión. Dia, la chica de ojos verdes bajo del auto siendo recibida por un mayordomo de gafas.

- Bienvenida a casa Señorita Sato.

- Gracias Yan – entro al hogar siendo seguida por el mayordomo Yan, el le pidió su abrigo y ella se lo dio un poco apenada pues estaba sucio por el suceso con Chen.

- Su Madre se encuentra en una junta empresarial, regresara dentro de varias horas y me ha pedido que le dijera que hoy su Padre tomo el día libre… - ella solo rio por unos momentos.

- Justamente vengo de la comisaria buscándolo, ya me suponía que no estaba aquí – ella seguía riendo pero Yan se mostraba serio - ¿Sabes donde esta mi Papá?

- Se encuentra en los jardines de la mansión, está entrenado Señorita Sato.

- Gracias Yan, iré a verlo – se despidió de su mayordomo y el izo una reverencia para despedirse de ella.

Emprendió su camino, pasando por varios pasillos donde había montones de pinturas valiosas y otro tipo de cosas caras, encontró la puerta que la llevaría donde estaba su Padre y al salir lo vio entrenando con su Tierra-Control.

- Hola Papá.

Lo saludo, el dejo de levantar rocas y fue directo a abrazar a su pequeña hija. Ella quería zafarse pero él no la dejaba.

- P-Papá, me dejas sin aire – ella comenzó a reclamar pero el solo reía y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

El la soltó y siguió riendo al ver a su hija respirando algo agitada, le revolvió un poco su cabello largo.

- Lo siento linda, la emoción del momento – comenzó a rascarse la nuca – después de todo hoye s tu cumpleaños 17 – ella solo sonrió un poco.

- Me estoy poniendo vieja – el solo comenzó a reír – en la comisaria me encontré con la Abuela Lin.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo… "Dile a ese Bolin que haga mejor su trabajo, ah y querida, feliz cumpleaños" – ella inflo sus cachetes al ver como su Padre se burlaba de su imitación de Lin Bei Fong.

- Esa Lin, jamás cambiara.

- Lo dices como si fueras un anciano.

- Soy mayor que tu pero más joven que Lin, así que respétame jovencita – Dia comenzó a reír al ver las diferentes reacciones de su Padre Bolin.

Este día en la gran Ciudad Republica Chen conoció a Dia, hija de Bolin y Asami Sato, pero aquí habrá un conflicto pues, durante todo el día ninguno de los dos se olvido del otro. Lo malo con este dilema, es que ninguno de ellos sabe que son primos, hijos de Mako y Bolin, hermanos de sangre.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? espero que si, me encanto la escena de Bolin y Dia, queria meter a Asami pero no se me ocurrio alguna idea para meterla :B Lin es mencionada como Abuela xD asi se deja llamar solamente por Dia, pues la conoce desde que nacio y la cuida como si fuera su nieta._**

**_Espero y les alla gustado, ¿Dejaran algun Review?_**


	11. Sentimientos

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICKELODEON, LOS DEMAS SON DE MI PROPIA IMAGINACION_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Sentimientos **

Bolin, el jefe de policía, ya estando por casi sus cuarenta años permanecía con la juventud en el rostro, no dejaba de hacer bromas a sus compañeros como alguna vez lo hizo Sokka del primer equipo Avatar.

Tenía una buena vida, pero que digo… ¡demasiado buena! Uno no puede decir lo contrario pues es parte de la autoridad del gobierno con un buen sueldo, comprarte la fortuna de su esposa –la cual ni siquiera toca, pues nunca fue de esos avaricioso-, una mujer que fue y sigue siendo la más hermosa entre todas; Asami Sato, dueña de las industrias futuro.

Incluso tuvieron juntos una hermosa hija, Dia Sato, llamada así en honor a la fallecida madre de Asami. No puede quejarse y jamás lo hará, ama a su mujer, su hija, todo a su alrededor… pero había solo una cosa que lo tortura en sus pensamientos…

"_¡Jefe! ¡Hiroshi Sato ha escapado!"_

Palabras que nunca tuvieron solución, buscaron días, meses… años, pero ni rastros. Incluso llegaron informes por parte de la Capital de la Nación del Fuego de que ahí se encontraban, con una base secreta la cual ningún maestro tierra a podido encontrar. Lin fue en una ocasión a ayudar… los resultados no fueron favorables.

Poco tiempo después de que Lin volvió de su excursión en aquella gran nación, a sus oídos llegaron rumores de que Korra y su hermano fueron a la Capital en busca de la base. Aun no sabe si han regresado al Polo Sur con vida… nadie le informaba nada, sabe algunas cosas, si. Pero no demasiado.

Ahí estaba el, caminando sin rumbo fijo en los pasillos de su mansión, con toalla en mano para limpiarse el rostro que estaba lleno de sudor y de paso darse una ducha larga. Pero oyó un ruido de llantas siendo detenidas en el asfalto, pudo oír unos tacones y sonrió, sabía que era su esposa.

Y no se equivoco.

-¡Señora Sato! ¡Señora Sato!

Periodistas, en la entrada de su casa, no los soportaba pero vio como unos guardaespaldas protegían a su mujer de cualquier golpe, pues una vez resulto herida por un golpe leve en la cabeza provocada por una cámara.

Ella solo mostraba una sonrisa falsa y seguía caminando hasta cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, suspiro y se quito los lentes de sol que tenia ene se momento. Al ver a su esposo solo le mostro una sonrisa cariñosa y fue con él para darle un beso en la mejilla, Bolin solo le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué tal la junta? – Solo comenzó a reír por el gesto de aburrimiento de Asami – venga, no creo que haya sido tan aburrida.

-Oír a esos viejos del Reino Tierra diciéndome que hacer con mi empresa no me agrada mucho cariño – ella le acaricio la barba corta que tenía en el mentón, raspaba un poco pero a ella le gustaba hacerlo - ¿y Dia? Tengo que darle su regalo de cumpleaños a mi niña.

-Está en su habitación, la invite a que entrenara conmigo su metal control pero no tenía ganas… se veía muy pensante.

-¿Pensante?... ¿en qué modo?

-Ya sabes… estaba en su mundito.

Asami tuvo una pequeña idea de lo que le sucedía a su pequeña, su única hija, la quería demasiado y le preocupaba, quería estar con ella lo suficiente, sin perder ni un solo segundo, Asami tenía la impresión de que algún día su padre volviese a su hogar he intentase matarla.

-Cariño subiré a para hablar con ella, tengo una reservación en un nuevo restaurante y deberíamos ir los tres, para festejar su cumpleaños… - olio el "dulce" aroma de su esposo – anda, ve a lavarte _topo_ – solo comenzó a reír cuando Bolin le dio varios besos en la frente.

-Suerte con nuestra prodigio – se despidió y fue a darse una ducha, dejándola sola.

Asami solo sonrió, a veces con esos gestos parecían un par de jóvenes tortolitos en pleno verano. Suspiro y tomo camino para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

Cuando llego toco la puerta con delicadeza, oyendo una voz femenina y dulce diciendo _"Pase"_ abrió la puerta sin apuros y se encontró con la imagen de su hija sentada en una silla que estaba frente a la única ventana de su habitación –la cual tenía una agradable vista de la ciudad-, aparte de ello jugaba con una piedra curiosa que le dio su abuela Lin, la cual le dijo que le perteneció a su madre la bandida ciega Toph Bei Fong.

-Buenas tardes mi niña – la joven de la habitación se sobresalto y volteo a ver a su madre.

La verdad, si uno las veía ahora, diría que la joven Dia es la viva imagen de su madre Asami, con el cabello largo y ondulado como el carbón, muy bien maquillada dándole un toque elegante y piel blanca. Solamente que ella heredo los ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes de su esposo, Bolin y mucha de la personalidad de el cuando joven.

Eran iguales pero distintas a la vez.

-Hola ma – siguió jugando con la piedra cambiándola de forma.

También otra cosa que heredo de su padre, fue el poder sobre la tierra, ahora entrenaba constantemente con su padre y con Lin, pero raramente intentaba hacer Metal Control, cosa que ella desea controlar a la perfección, pero tuvo una mala experiencia de pequeña intentándolo.

-Mi niña – fue donde ella y la abrazo con fuerza, justamente como hace unas horas Bolin la abrazo, con demasiado cariño y amor – feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias mami – le correspondió el abrazo.

No paso ni un minuto para que Asami la bombardeara con preguntas sobre su estado pensante.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada – sabia que ella no podía mentir, desde pequeña nunca pudo hacerlo.

-¿Segura?... ¿no piensas en algo o… en alguien? – pudo ver como su hija se sonrosaba un poco – lo sabía, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Dia tardo un poco en hacer una respuesta que no revelara mucho, no conoció muy bien a Chen y ya estaba pensando en ir demasiado lejos con él a su lado, como una pareja casada. Puso en orden sus ideas y dijo:

-Nadie, solo vi unos patos-tortugas en el parque… - su voz la traiciono, a como la oía Asami se oía nerviosa.

-Dime mi niña, ¿Quién es? – Dia solo tomo aire.

-Es un chico de ojos azules brillantes… - hizo un sonido de pequeña enamorada – es tan apuesto y es agradable.

-Se ve que te tiene de un hilo – solo comenzó a reír por lo bajo - ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-Saliendo de la comisaria, no nos fijamos y tropezamos – omitió algunas partes del suceso.

-Que lindos – solo pensó en ello.

Nunca pensó que su hija tuviera esos pensamientos por un chico que acabase de conocer, aun que no podía quejarse, ella tuvo los mismos sentimientos cuando conoció a Mako, su ahora cuñado.

-Dime… ¿cómo se llama?

Dia iba a responder pero Yan, el mayordomo principal toco la puerta y al recibir el permiso de Asami entro, dejando ver que detrás de él se encontraba Bolin, muy bien vestido por cierto. Poseía puesto un traje negro con una pañoleta en el bolsillo delantero color verde, el mismo de sus ojos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Dia.

-Vamos a un restaurante nuevo mi niña – le dio un beso en la frente – por tu cumpleaños.

-No era necesario.

Y eso pensaba la joven Sato, no le gustaba mucho las cosas lujosas a pesar de estar rodeada de ellas, heredo la humildad de su padre y su madre, que a pesar de disfruto de los lujos que le dio Hiroshi en sus tiempos.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación propuesta por su madre y se arreglo, saliendo así con ellos ya muy bien vestidos al nuevo restaurante, a festejar sus diecisiete primaveras.

(lolololololololololol)

Mientras que en otra parte, bastante lejos más bien… se encontraban, en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, un puñado de soldados de la nación en posición de ataque, ya todo estaba obscuro a pesar de que aun estaba el sol en pleno atardecer. Los arboles mostraban hojas doradas brillantes y oscuras. En un claro precisamente iban los soldados, hasta que encontraron ahí en medio una carpa que estaba rodeada de cajas de gran tamaño. Pudieron oír algunas voces procedentes de la cabaña y sin dudarlo atacaron como se les fue indicado por su líder.

La carpa estaba en llamas, hasta que al final se desintegro por completo convirtiéndose en cenizas y los soldados rodearon lo que antes quemaron.

-Bien hecho… - dijo una voz masculina, casi igual al tono de voz de Bolin pero más profunda – investiguen el contenido de las cajas…

Los soldados obedecieron al mandato y comenzaron a abrir las cajas para ver su contenido, guantes eléctricos de los Igualitarios y otras armas nuevas, pero nada más, no había ningún indicio de que alguien estuviese antes ahí dentro en la carpa, ningún trozo de papel donde indique el escondite secreto de Hiroshi.

El que al parecer era el líder del equipo de maestros fuego solo gruño con enojo, ya habían pasado muchos años, demasiados para su gusto para que no encontrasen nada. Se alboroto el cabello y deseo estar haciendo otra cosa que buscar algo sin pistas.

-¡Señor!

Volteo a ver a un soldado que pedía permiso para hablar, el se lo concedió y el soldado comenzó a hablar.

-Nos llegan informes de que un grupo de Igualitarios se acercan a un pequeño pueblo que está cerca de la Capital… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues, ¿Qué más?... ¡Todos! ¡A sus puestos!

Y partieron, no antes sin encontrarse con otro grupo de soldados pero esta vez liderados por una mujer, con ropas muy diferentes a las de la nación y se podía ver un poco de su piel, obscura.

El líder se acerco a ella para mirarla a sus ojos.

-¿Consiguieron algo? – pregunto la mujer, que podría tener la misma edad que el hombre, el movió la cabeza en negación.

-No… - dio un golpe fuerte al árbol más cercano, casi le sangran los nudillos.

Ella paso su mano por su espalda y trato de calmarlo, no le gustaba verlo ene se estado.

-Es la millonésima vez que buscamos y no hay nada… ¡estoy harto!

-Yo también pero… no podemos hacer mas… - miro el suelo con lastima.

El viro su vista donde los ojos de la mujer, la tomo del rostro sin que le importasen que los soldados los viesen y le dio un beso fugaz, ella no tardo en responderle, pero por la situación pararon casi a los pocos segundos.

-Te lo Prometo… te prometo que volveremos con ellos – le dio de nuevo un beso pero rápido y la vio a esos ojos azules brillantes que tanto le encantaban – seremos una familia de nuevo Korra, de eso estoy seguro.

(lolololololololololol)

En la Ciudad Republica, Lin Bei Fong tenía una junta importante, no era exactamente con los concejales pero Tenzin se encontraba ahí y también una joven con ropas color rojo, eso solo delataba que provenía de la Nación del Fuego.

-Deja si entendí… - Lin sacudió su cabeza confusa y volvió a ver a la joven – dices que el Señor del Fuego Iroh quiere que vayamos a la Capital… ¿verdad? – la joven asintió - ¿Por qué?

-Desde que la Avatar llegase junto a su esposo a la Capital, los Igualitarios se han mantenido al margen y no se han mostrado…

-¿Después de tanto tiempo? – la joven asintió ante la duda del maestro aire.

-Me pidió que viniese para pedirles en su nombre que nos acompañasen en su captura, originalmente se lo pediríamos al señor Bolin pero él tiene obligaciones en la Ciudad… - tomo un poco de aire – Hiroshi no se ha dejado ver y la búsqueda es demasiado difícil, los ancianos del consejo dicen que se ha escapado y está en otros reinos como el Reino Tierra, pero aun siguen atacando a pequeños pueblos y nos preocupa la situación…

-Te entendemos – dijo Tenzin mientras se acariciaba su barba gris.

-Así que, la oferta está en pie… pueden venir cuando desean, son bienvenidos al palacio y a la nación.

-Hablas con demasiada seriedad para hablar de algo que te asustaría… - le dijo Lin.

La joven era un poco alta, delgada y su cabello negro lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda, un flequillo recto se mostraba en su frente y sus ojos negros brillaban un poco por las luces de la habitación. Lo más característico y curioso de su apariencia, era el sujetador de pelo que tenía en su cabello, el cual, solo se le permitía usar a los herederos al trono.

-Desde que tengo memoria me han criado para tomar las cosas con seriedad, después de todo soy la siguiente en ser coronada como mi Padre y alguna vez mi Abuela lo hicieron – su voz era fría, pero no asustaba a grandes maestros como Lin y Tenzin.

-Liang… ¿ya debes partir?

Tenzin pregunto aquello pues vio como algunos soldados le pedían que se pusiese una capa y le pedían que partiese, ella solo asintió.

-Debo volver cuanto antes… lo volveré a decir, son bienvenidos cuando sean en la Capital.

-Eren muy amable – la alago – pero rechazaremos tu oferta – dijo al ver como Lin afirmaba a lo dicho por el – tenemos cosas pendientes…

-Además de mocosos que vigilar… - dijo Lin mientras fruncía el ceño de tan solo pensar en los hijos de la Avatar.

-¿Mocosos? – la curiosidad invadió a Liang, la hija mayor de Iroh II.

-Los hijos de la Avatar se están hospedando por un tiempo en el templo y por lo tanto visitan la ciudad con frecuencia… - sonrió un poco al recordar a la joven Katara y Chen – han vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el Polo Sur, así que no están acostumbrados a tanto ruido.

-Eso es seguro, después de todo de estar en un lugar con tormentas de nieve llegaron a un lugar donde los autos son lo más normal.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, debo irme… ha sido un gusto conocer a grandes maestros e hijos de héroes – hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, para así irse siendo custodiada por soldados.

(lolololololololololol)

Katara se encontraba jugando con los lémures voladores del templo, observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como los animales volaban a su alrededor, le encantaría volar, peor ella solo sabia quemar cosas. No es que no le gustase su poder, al contrario, lo adora… es algo que la mantiene conectada a su padre.

Ahora que sabe que él es un Maestro Fuego se siente más aliviada, a veces pensaba que era adoptada pues ella tenía los ojos dorados y no azules como se acostumbraba en ambos Polos. Aun que descartaba esa idea varias veces pues su hermano era todo lo contrario a ella, piel blanca y ojos azules, toda una locura.

Ella seguía riendo cuando oyó la llegada de cierto maestro que mantenía su mente ocupada desde que llego a la Ciudad, volteo a verlo y el solo le sonreía. No sabían que decirse, hace poco le ofreció llevarla de paseo a la ciudad y mostrarle lugares muy hermosos, ella acepto pero eran solo los dos, sin nadie más…

Solos.

La peor situación, ¿Por qué? Simple, apenas se conocían y la situación no era tan buena, había probabilidades de que Chen, los siguiera, pero lo curioso es que no lo ha visto en todo el día, era el momento.

-¿Lista para el paseo? –dijo el rompiendo así el hielo, ella asintió sonriendo – ¡vamos!

Dijo feliz, eso le hizo un poco de gracia a Katara, Rohan podría ser mucho mayor que ella pero aun tenía esa aura de un niño, claro, era apuesto a pesar de ser calvo, puede que alguna chica en el paseo intente coquetearle, de tan solo pensar en ello se ponía celosa.

_¿Yo celosa? Pff… solo debió ser el hambre _pensó para sí misma al tener esos pensamientos.

Aun que no dudaría en lanzarle una bola de fuego a una chica que se acercase a Rohan, sonrió para sí misma y Rohan le ofreció la mano cuando estuvieron debajo del arco de madera estilo chino que daba la entrada al Templo Aire.

Lo miro confundida y el solo le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos volando, sujétate de mi cintura.

Ella se sonrojo por completo pero le hizo caso, acepto su mano y le indico donde debe de sujetarse, cumplió con lo que le decía y al final el utilizo su planeador, abriéndolo y luego con un movimiento salto para luego ser llevados por el mismo aire.

Katara al sentir sus pies flotando se asusto un poco y se sujeto con más fuerza a Rohan, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando no mirar hacia abajo.

-Abre los ojos… - le susurro el provocando un escalofrió en la maestra fuego.

Lo dudo pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo y se llevo una hermosa sorpresa, tenía ante sus ojos una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, el atardecer daba unos colores dorados y rosados al agua y los rascacielos daban más esplendida la vista. Ella sonreía, nunca había visto una vista así, aun que no se podía comparar con los atardeceres en el hielo.

Rohan miro por el rabillo del ojo a Katara, mostro una media sonrisa, nunca se imagino que se podría sentir así por alguien y mucho menos por alguien menor que ella, pero se comenzó a reír en su interior, su abuelo era cien años mayor que su abuela, eso era más alocado que lo suyo con la morena sujetada a su cintura.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? espero que si :D estuve muy inspirada y tambien loe stoy para los siguientes capitulos, lamento si hubo una que otra falta de ortografia y como se habran dado cuenta, puse como un "parrafo" para escenas diferentes en el capitulo, de ahora en adelante la usare para todos los fics cuando se me sea necesario xD para no confundirlos pues me han llegado mensajes con el tema.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


End file.
